Un démon à Fairy Tail
by klterminator
Summary: Suivez les aventures de la guilde de mage appelé Fairy Tail. Ce manga ne m'appartient pas. Rating M pour violence. Quelques couples différents et peut-être un OOC. Hétéro et, attention, Yuri prévu (pas de scène érotique ou de sous-entendus), mais il mettra du temps pour se mettre en place. Il y en aura aussi en tant que couple secondaire, mais aussi du Yaoi pour couple secondaire.
1. Le début de l'aventure

**Le début de l'aventure :**

Dans une forêt près de Magnolia, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, portant une veste blanche, un pantalon bleu, une ceinture avec un anneau de clés et des talons noirs, était cachée derrière un arbre. Elle semblait fuir des gens et avait l'air effrayé d'être trouvée par quelqu'un.

« J'en ai marre. Ça fait un mois qu'ils me pourchassent pour ma tête. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'ils m'accepteraient ? C'est impossible. Seuls papa, maman et quelques servants de confiance m'ont accepté. »

''Oi, Lucy, reviens là !''

« Les voilà. Comment ai-je pu me dire que je serais acceptée aussi facilement ? C'est impossible. Mais… J'aimerais tellement être acceptée malgré _ça_. Mais c'est peine perdue. »

''André, tu l'as retrouvé ?''

''Non. Putain, j'espère qu'elle s'est pas barré ! Autant de Jewels aussi facilement, c'est trop rare. Où qu'elle est putain ?''

''Ici.'' « Si ils veulent ma tête pour de l'argent, qu'ils la prennent. Au moins, je leur aurai servi à quelque chose une dernière fois. »

''Oh. Tu te livres par toi-même ? Génial. Maintenant laisses toi faire pendant qu'on prend ta jolie petite tête plein d'argent et ce serait parfait.''

''Que croyez-vous que j'allais faire, André-san ? Shiro-san ? Allez-y, tuer moi. Au moins, vous aurez assez d'argent pour vivre une vie de luxe.''

''Exactement.''

Les deux hommes sortir un poignard et attaqua la fille. Elle se laissa faire, ne laissant pas même un cri de douleur s'échapper. Elle tomba finalement inconsciente après de multiples coupures, tandis que les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire victorieux, cupide et mauvais.

''Ça vous plait de torturer quelqu'un ? Bande d'enflures.'' Fit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux écarlates et portant une armure, où il y avait écrit « HeartKreuz » avec une croix sur le côté gauche du torse, se finissant en jupe vers le bas et s'arrêtant au niveau des épaules, des vêtements plus simples recouvrant le reste de ses bras, qui venait de derrière un arbre, dont la colère était lisible sur son visage.

''Hein ? T'es qui toi ?'' Demanda André.

''Votre pire cauchemar !'' Répondit-elle, tout en invoquant deux épées pour chaque main. Les deux hommes reculèrent en voyant cela.

''Une magie de rééquipement… Des cheveux de couleurs écarlates… Une femme en armure… PUTAIN, ANDRÉ ON SE CASSE : C'EST TITANIA, LA REINE DES FÉES !''

''QU…'' Il ne put finir sa phrase que la dite Titania l'assomma d'un coup d'estoc. Cette dernière fit de même avec le deuxième homme, qui essaya de se sauver en abandonnant son camarade.

''Mon nom est Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail, par ailleurs.'' Dit-elle, faisant disparaître ses épées. Elle prit ensuite le corps de la blonde sur son épaule et traîna les deux hommes, se dirigeant vers la ville de Magnolia.

Elle déposa les deux hommes aux autorités, déclarant qu'ils avaient blessés très grièvement la jeune fille qu'elle transportait, et leur demanda de les envoyer en prison. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un immense bâtiment, ornée d'une fée avec une queue pour symbole : Fairy Tail. Une fois devant les portes, elle l'ouvrit en grand fracas, attirant l'attention des personnes à l'intérieur.

''MIRAJANE, VIENS VITE : CETTE FILLE À BESOIN DE SOIN DE TOUTE URGENCE !'' Cria-t-elle.

Les membres de la guilde regardèrent de plus près la personne qu'elle transportait et retinrent leur stupeur en voyant les blessures de la blonde. Une femme aux cheveux blancs, lui arrivant au bas du dos, et en robe rouge, demanda à la rousse de l'emmener à l'infirmerie et alla chercher tout le contenu d'une armoire à pharmacie. Elle entra ensuite dans l'infirmerie et prodigua les premiers soins à la blonde. Une fois assurée que la vie de la patiente n'était plus en danger, elle se retourna vers la rousse.

''Erza, tu connais cette personne ? Et comment elle a été aussi blessée ?''

''Non, je ne la connais pas Mira. Des types la torturaient pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je passais par là quand je les ai vus lui donner des coups de poignards.''

''Des tortionnaires ? Une bande d'enflure. Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle soit aussi blessée ? Et ces quoi ces clés et ce fouet ? Ils ont l'air spéciaux. Enfin, au moins les clés.''

''Je ne sais pas. Elle semblait se laisser faire. Elle ne criait pas du tout. Quant à ces clés dorées et argentées, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était une forme de magie assez rare. Et le fouet, là, il faudra lui demander.''

''Magie de constellationniste, peut-être ? Les clés ont la forme d'un taureau, d'un vase, d'un crabe, d'une lyre, d'une croix et d'une horloge.''

''Peut-être… Dans combien de temps elle sera réveillé selon toi ?''

''Au vu des blessures qu'elle a et des soins que j'ai prodigués, je dirai dans deux ou trois jours.''

''Mmhh… D'accord. Je vais faire une mission. Une S-quest, je pense. Salut.''

''Bonne chance.''

''Merci.'' Elle se retourna et regarda une dernière fois la blonde, un visage attristé. « Voir des gens se faire torturer de cette façon… C'est monstrueux. Mais le fait qu'elle n'est pas criée pendant qu'ils la torturaient… Elle vient aussi de _cette_ tour, ou… Ah, n'y pensons plus, on le sera dans quelques jours. »

La rousse se dirigea ensuite vers un tableau d'affiches et les regarda. L'une d'entre elle lui attira l'œil : _À l'aide ! S'il vous plaît ! Tuer ce démon qui ravage notre village ! Nous vous offrirons tout notre argent ! 5 millions de Jewels ! S'il vous plaît, débarrassez le village de ce monstre ! Aidez notre village ! Il se situe à 4 jours de marches à l'est de Magnolia. Venez nous en aide, on vous en supplie !_

La mage en armure décrocha l'affiche du tableau et se dirigea au bar, dont la femme aux longs cheveux blancs s'était mise à nettoyer des verres et en préparer d'autres de boissons alcoolisées. Elle déposa l'affiche et partit vers le village de la mission, tout en disant au revoir à tous les membres de la guilde.

Deux jours plus tard, la blonde se réveilla et regarda l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Étant donnée qu'elle avait des bandages et qu'elle sentait que très peu de douleur, elle avait sans doute était retrouvée et soignée. Ou bien les deux hommes avait était pris de remord et l'emmena à un endroit où elle pouvait être soignée ?... Peu probable. Autant sortir pour le savoir, se dit-elle. Étant donnée que le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel, il devait être pas loin de midi. Donc il y avait forcément quelqu'un. Mirajane alla directement la voir lorsqu'elle vit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir.

''Oh, tu es réveillée. Ça va ? Tu étais vraiment mal en point quand Erza t'as trouvée. Tu as dormi deux jours.'' Déclara la blanche, attirant le regard de tout le monde.

''Oui, ça va. Est-ce vous qui m'avez soignée ?'' Demanda la blonde à la blanche.

''Oui, c'est moi.''

''Je vous prie d'agréer mes plus sincères remerciements, mademoiselle.'' Fit la blonde en faisant une révérence, surprenant tous les membres de la guilde.

''Euh… Il n'y a pas de quoi. Mais comment vous appelez-vous ?'' Demanda la blanche, ajustant son langage à celui de la blonde. Elle l'emmena aussi à une table et lui proposa une chaise, mais la blonde refusa.

''Je ne veux pas abuser plus de votre chaleureuse hospitalité. Par ailleurs, je m'appelle Lucy. Lucy Lucky Heartfilia.'' « Eh bien, je peux toujours leur dire qui je suis. » Pensa-t-elle.

''Heartfilia… Attendez, comme la famille Heartfilia ? La famille la plus riche de Fiore ?'' Demanda une brune en soutien-gorge et en pantalon, et tenant un large tonneau de sake sous son bras, surprenant tous le monde par le rapprochement qu'elle venait de faire.

''Oui, c'est cela mademoiselle. Je suis la fille de Jude et Layla Heartfilia. Mais je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi. Je n'apprécie guère avoir des privilèges pour la richesse de ma famille.''

''Si vous le voulez mademoiselle, mais seulement si vous utilisez un langage moins officiel.'' Répondit la blanche avec un sourire.

''Euh… Si tu veux ? Mademoiselle…''

''Strauss. Mirajane Strauss. Je suis la barmaid et je m'occupe des soins ici. D'ailleurs, revenons à tes blessures. Pourquoi ces hommes t'ont attaqué ? Et puis, pourquoi la fille de l'une des familles les plus riches de Fiore se promènerait en forêt sans garde du corps.''

La blonde flancha un peu, déstabiliser et mal à l'aise par cette question. Les membres virent cela, mais ne firent rien, pensant que c'était sans doute des mauvais souvenirs pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je réponds ? Si je leur dis la vérité, ils vont m'attaquer et me tuer. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois dire alors ? »

''Je suis désolée si ma question te gène. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y répondre si tu ne veux pas. Oh, et ne t'en fais pas : les deux hommes qui t'ont attaqué sont en prison pour une vingtaine d'année.''

La blonde resta silencieuse un petit moment, puis baissa un peu la tête, une mine plus triste.

''Je… Je suis plutôt aventurière en fait. Il y a trois mois, j'ai prévenu mon père et les servants du manoir que je partais en voyage avec deux personnes que je connaissais et auquel je faisais confiance. Mais… Il y a un mois, ils ont appris que certaines personnes payaient cher pour voir mon père souffrir. Ils ont commencé à me traquer pour pouvoir me tuer et gagner assez d'argent pour vivre luxueusement jusque la fin de leur vie. Et je ne pouvais me résoudre à attaquer ces personnes qui m'ont accompagné. Mais j'en ai eu marre de fuir, et je ne voulais pas impliquer plus mon père qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je me suis donc montrer et laisser faire.''

''… Les salauds. Trahir son nakama pour de l'argent. Une bande de salopard, voilà ce qu'ils sont ! Ils méritent plus que vingt ans d'emprisonnement pour ce qu'ils ont fait.'' Déclara la blanche en colère, surprenant Lucy qui releva la tête à ces mots.

''Ce ne sont pas des hommes ! Un homme n'attaque jamais ses nakama pour de l'argent !'' Hurla un homme grand et costaud, dont les cheveux étaient blancs et en pics, tout aussi énervé, ajoutant encore plus de surprise chez l'héritière.

''Ils méritent plus que vingt ans ces salauds. On ne traite pas un nakama comme ça !'' Hurlèrent les autres membres de mauvaise humeur, surprenant totalement la blonde.

« Ils accordent autant d'importance à leurs nakama ? Est-ce que… Je peux leur faire confiance ? Est-ce que je peux leur dire _ça_ ?... Non. Ils vont eux aussi tenter de me tuer si je le fais. Comme André et Shiro. L'argent que peut apporter ma tête fait changer beaucoup d'avis. »

''Au fait, tu te dis plutôt aventurière. Tu es une mage ?'' Demanda la blanche, faisant sortir la blonde de ses pensées.

''Ah. Euh… Oui, je suis une mage. J'utilise la magie des…'' Elle s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux, tout en commençant à trembler lorsqu'elle mis sa main gauche au niveau de sa ceinture.

''Mmhh ? Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est que tu as ?'' Demanda la blanche, inquiète.

''Mes clés ! Où sont mes clés ? Je vous en supplie, ne me dites pas que je les ai perdu !'' S'affola-t-elle.

''Tes clés… Tu veux dire les clés dorées et argentées qui étaient avec toi ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Je les ai avec moi. Je comptais te les rendre quand tu te serais réveillée.'' Rassura la blanche tout en lui tendant un trousseau de clés dorées et argentées. La blonde les prit délicatement et enlaça la blanche.

''Merci ! Merci beaucoup, Mirajane-san !''

''Je t'en prie, Lucy-chan.'' Répondit la blanche, avant que cette dernière ne brise l'étreinte.

''Tu as l'air de tenir à ces clés, Lucy.'' Remarqua la brune.

''Aye. Ce sont des nakama très chers pour moi.''

''Nakama ? Tu es donc constellationniste. Mais je pensais que les mages stellaires étaient les maîtres des esprits des constellations.'' Déclara une fille de petite taille et aux cheveux bleus.

''Oui, c'est normalement cela. Mais je n'aime pas être considérée comme la Maître de mes esprits. Après tout, ils ont un corps physiques, des émotions, ils ressentent la douleur et peuvent être joyeux ou triste. Quelle est la différence entre un être humain et un esprit ? Aucune, hormis le fait que les esprits sont immortels, bien sur. Mais ils sont trop souvent considérés comme des armes, des boucliers ou des objets par beaucoup trop de mages stellaires. Je n'aime pas penser comme cela. Je les considère comme mes nakamas, et je me bats avec eux grâce à mon fouet.'' Répondit la mage des clés.

''Je vois.'' Fit la bleue.

''Au fait, où je suis ? Je ne vous l'ai même pas demandée quand je me suis réveillée.''

''Oh, c'est vrai. Tu es dans la guilde de mage de Fairy Tail, à Magnolia.'' Lui répondit la blanche, un sourire rassurant au visage.

''Fairy Tail… Attendez, LA Fairy Tail ? La guilde connu pour les mages de renom qu'elle a créé, pour les troubles que ses mages effectuent pendant les missions et l'une des guildes les plus puissantes de Fiore ?''

''Aye.''

''Et tu es LA Mirajane Strauss qui paraît dans les Weekly Sorcerer Magazine ? LA top model de Fairy Tail ?''

''Aye.'' À cette réponse, tous virent comme de l'excitation pointée chez la blonde.

''… SUPER ! J'EN REVIENS PAS ! JE SUIS À FAIRY TAIL ! ET JE TUTOIE MIRAJANE STRAUSS ! C'EST aïe…'' Fit-elle en se tenant l'épaule, coupant sa montée d'excitation.

''Calme toi Lucy. Tu n'es pas entièrement rétablie. Je pense que tu iras mieux demain SI tu te reposes jusqu là. Sinon, tes blessures peuvent se rouvrir. On te raccompagnera jusque chez toi si tu veux. Mais en attendant : dodo !'' Calma la blanche, non sans être amusée par la réaction de la blonde.

''D'accord, Mirajane-san.''

Elle repartit vers l'infirmerie et se remit dans le lit où elle se trouvait à son réveil. Mais une idée lui trottait maintenant dans la tête.

« Fairy Tail ? Cette guilde est la guilde de rêve pour un mage. De plus, ils ont l'air accueillants et gentils. J'aimerais bien les rejoindre. Mais je doit prévenir Jude que je suis là et que je me porte bien avant, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Et puis… M'accepteront-ils entièrement ? Est-ce que je peux dire aux mages de la guilde _ça_ ? Je devrais peut-être repartir au domaine Heartfilia et y rester ? Ou bien je pourrais cacher qui je suis tout en restant chez eux ? Mais… Est-ce que je peux faire ça ? Je les manipulerai, et je n'aime pas ça. Mais après tout, comme me le disait Jude, Layla et les quelques servants : chacun à ses secrets qu'il ne révèlera pas à tout le monde… Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

Elle resta à penser ainsi jusque la fin de la journée, avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla et redescendit dans le hall, accueilli très largement par les membres de la guilde. Soudainement, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas, faisant apparaître un chat volant portant un petit sac à dos et un homme aux cheveux roses portant une veste noire ouverte, une écharpe en écailles blanches, un pantalon blanc et des sandales.

''ON EST RENTRÉ !'' Hurla-t-il.

''T'en as encore trop fait, Natsu. J'ai lu l'incident d'Harujion dans les journaux. Tu…'' Lui dit un membre de la guilde, avant de recevoir un coup de pied du dit Natsu.

''ENFLURE ! L'INFO QUE TU M'AS DONNE ÉTAIT FAUX !''

''Alala… Maintenant que Natsu est revenu, les meubles ne vont plus tenir longtemps.'' Remarqua Mirajane calmement, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

''LES MEUBLES SONT DÉJA CASSÉS !'' Lui cria un membre, qui fumait et qui la draguait quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne transforme en sa femme.

''Euh…'' S'étonna Lucy en voyant la guilde partir en miettes.

''Hein ? J'ai bien entendu que Natsu était revenu ? HÉ ! FINISSONS LE COMBAT QUI AS ÉTÉ INTERROMPU !'' Hurla un homme en caleçon et aux cheveux noirs.

''Gray, tes fringues !'' S'exaspéra la brune en soutien-gorge.

''AAH ! MERDE !''

''IL REMARQUE MÊME PAS LORSQU'IL EST DÉSABHILLÉ ?'' S'étonna la blonde.

''Pfff, aucune classe. Je hais ces hommes.'' Reprit la brune avant de boire un tonneau de sake.

''RÉDUIS TA CONSOMMATION !''

''NATSU ! VIENS TE BATTRE !''

''Après que tu es remis tes vêtements.''

''Si gamin… Gueuler en plein milieu de la journée. Vous n'êtes plus des gosses, vous savez. ALORS UTILISEZ VOS POINGS POUR MONTRER VOTRE MASCULINITÉ !'' Déclara l'homme baraqué de la veille.

''DÉGAGES !'' Hurlèrent l'homme aux cheveux roses et celui torse nu.

''Mmhh ? C'est bruyant ici.'' Fit un roux portant des lunettes de soleil et portant une tenue d'homme aisé.

''Oh c'est Loki, « l'homme que toutes les femmes rêvent d'avoir pour petit ami » selon le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. Il n'était pas là hier. Il était en mission ?'' Se demanda la blonde.

''JE VAIS REJOINDRE LEUR COMBAT !'' Hurla-t-il.

''Bonne chance !'' Firent les deux groupies coller à lui.

''Image totalement fausser.'' S'exaspéra la blonde, baissant la tête. ''En fait, personne n'est normale ici.''

''Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, Lucy-chan.''

''Mirajane-san ? Tu ne devrais pas arrêter cette folie ?''

''Ça arrive tout le temps, donc ne t'inquiètes pas. Et…'' Elle fut coupée par une bouteille lui arrivant à la tête, la mettant momentanément KO.

''AAHH ! MIRAJANE-SAN !'' Paniqua la blonde.

''Par ailleurs, n'est-ce pas plus marrant comme ça ?'' Demandant la blanche, ignorant totalement le sang qui coulait de sa blessure.

''Euh… On n'a pas le même concept du marrant.''

''AAAHHH !'' Cria Gray, propulser vers une table proche de la blonde, son caleçon ayant était volé par Natsu. ''MON SOUS-VÊTEMENT !'' La blonde se retourna à moitié, rouge en voyant la nudité de l'homme. ''Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous me prêter vos sous-vêtements s'il vous…''

''HORS DE QUESTION !'' Hurla la blonde, donnant un coup de poing dans la tête du mage pour le faire taire.

'' « Soupir » Si bruyant. Les gars, il est temps d'en finir !'' Fit la brune, sortant une carte qui se mit à briller.

''Compris.'' Fit Gray, joignant ses deux mains dont une aura glacée en sortit.

''OOOOOHHH !'' Hurla le baraqué blanc, transformant son bras droit.

''Si pénible…'' Déclara le roux, faisant briller l'une de ses bagues.

''VENEZ !'' Hurla l'homme aux cheveux roses, enflammant littéralement ses mains.

''Ils en viendraient à la magie ?'' Se demanda la blonde, un peu inquiète.

''Ils y vont un peu fort.'' S'inquiéta la blanche.

''ASSEZ ! ARRÊTEZ-VOUS, BANDES D'IDIOTS !''

''Mmhh ? Un géant ? D'où vient-il ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué.'' Se demanda Lucy.

''Oh, vous étiez là, Maître ?'' Demanda la blanche sans inquiétude.

''Maître ?'' S'étonna un peu la blonde.

Les mages cessèrent de se battre, sauf un…

''Vous êtes tous effrayés ? AHAHA ! DANS CE CAS, J'AI GAGNÉ-hmpf.'' Fit le rose, avant d'être écrasé par le pied du géant. Ce dernier détourna le regard vers la blonde.

''Mmhh ? Vous êtes la fille d'hier ?''

''Aye.''

Le géant émit comme un cri, à la surprise de la blonde, avant de rétrécir et de prendre l'apparence d'un vieil homme de très petite taille.

''Je vous prie d'excuser le peu de manières de mes enfants, mademoiselle Heartfilia. Par ailleurs, je me prénomme Makarof, et c'est pour nous un grand plaisir et honneur de vous rencontrer et de vous recevoir dans cette établissement.'' S'excusa le vieil homme tout en faisant une révérence, surprenant les personnes qui n'étaient pas présent la veille.

''Ce n'est pas grave, Maître Makarof, et tout le plaisir et l'honneur est pour moi, vraiment. Mais s'il vous plaît, je n'aime guère ces manières si nobles envers ma personne. Je n'aime pas être traité différemment pour la richesse de ma famille. Considérez-moi comme une fille normale, et tutoyez-moi s'il vous plaît.'' Répondit la blonde, faisant elle aussi une révérence.

''Si tu veux. Mais avant que l'on discute, je dois parler à mes enfants.'' Le vieux Maître sauta vers l'étage supérieur en un saut acrobatique et se mit sur les rambardes, non sans rater l'atterrissage. ''Vous l'avez encore fait, bandes d'idiots. Regardez ces documents que j'ai en main et que j'ai reçu du conseil.''

« Le conseil ? Si je ne me trompe pas, il contrôle les guildes, non ? » Pensa la blonde.

''Gray, félicitation pour avoir vaincu l'organisation, mais voler des sous-vêtements pendu après s'être promener nu est vraiment mal vu.'' Commença le Maître.

''Ça n'aurait pas été pire si j'étais resté nu ?'' Demanda le mage torse nu.

''Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du te déshabiller en premier lieu.'' Commenta l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

'' « Soupir » Elfman, tu devais escorter la personne pendant la mission, pas l'attaqué.''

''Il a dit « les hommes doivent avoir de l'éducation », alors…'' S'excusa le baraqué aux cheveux blancs. Le vieux Maître secoua la tête de dépit.

''Cana Alberona, boire 15 grosses barils et le mettre sur le compte du conseil ?''

''Ils ont réussi à remonter jusqu'à moi ?'' Demanda la brune en soutien-gorge.

''Loki, dragué la petite-fille de monsieur le conseiller Reiji ? Et une agence de talent nous a également demandé compensation.'' Le roux aux lunettes de soleil ne dit rien. Le vieux Maître baissa totalement la tête. ''Et Natsu, tu as certes détruit la famille de voleur Devon, mais aussi détruit 7 maisons appartenant aux villageois, détruit une horloge historique, brûlé une église à Freesia, endommagé le château de Lupus, fait stopper les activités de l'observatoire de Nazuna Ravine après son effondrement et détruit la moitié du port d'Harujion.'' L'homme qui fut écrasé par le pied du Maître ne répondit pas.

« Autant de ces articles sur Natsu-san ?! Il est le plus destructeur de tous ! »

''Arzak, Levy, Reedus, Kulov, Warren, Bisca, et les autres… Les enfants… Le conseil est en colère contre moi tout le temps.'' Un silence pesant se fit sentir, mettant la blonde assez mal à l'aise en voyant le Maître tremblait. ''Mais oubliez le conseil.'' Déclara le vieil homme tout en brûlant les papiers, surprenant la blonde. Il jeta ensuite les documents, et Natsu les rattrapa et les mangea.

« Il mange du feu ? » Se demanda Lucy en voyant le rose manger les papiers enflammés.

''Écoutez. Le pouvoir de surmonter le raisonnement est né du raisonnement. La magie est un miracle. Quand « l'esprit » qui est en nous et « l'esprit » qui est dans la nature sont connectés, ils créent un corps physique pour la première fois. Vous devez avoir une grande concentration et être fort mentalement pour ça. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que mettre votre âme dans tout ce que vous faîtes est cette magie. Si vous continuez de vous inquiétez des yeux des hauts gradés, votre magie n'évoluera pas. Ne craignez pas ces idiots du conseil. FAITES CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ JUSTE ! C'EST ÇA, ÊTRE UN MAGE DE FAIRY TAIL !''

''AYE !'' Hurlèrent tous les mages.

« C'est ça, être un mage de Fairy Tail, hein ? Faire ce que l'on pense juste ?... J'aime vraiment cette guilde. » Pensa la blonde, un sourire au visage.

Les mages firent la fête durant le restant de la journée. Après la fin de son discours, le Maître demanda à la blonde de le suivre dans son bureau.

''Je te prie de m'excuser du temps que j'ai pris pour te reparler. Je devais faire ce petit discours aux enfants.''

''Je vous en prie, cela ne me dérange absolument pas. En plus, j'ai pu connaître un peu mieux cette merveilleuse guilde.''

''Je vois… Bon, parlons de toi. Au vu des évènements qui te sont arrivés récemment et de tes blessures, je ne peux pas te laisser repartir seule tout en ayant l'esprit tranquille, même si tu es une mage. Si tu veux, je peux demander à des membres de la guilde de t'escorter jusque chez toi.''

''Mmhh… En fait, je pensais à autre chose.'' Avoua la blonde.

''Ah ? Et à quoi pensais-tu ?''

''J'y réfléchissais depuis hier, et finalement, j'ai pris ma décision : j'aimerais rejoindre Fairy Tail. Enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas.'' Cette déclaration fit sourire le vieil homme.

''Non, cela ne me dérange pas. Mais tes parents ? Ils risquent de s'inquiéter si tu ne leur dit pas que tu vas bien et où tu es.''

''Mon père est un homme très compréhensif de mes caprices d'aventures. Je lui enverrais une lettre dans la journée lui indiquant que je vais bien et que j'ai rejoins la guilde de mages nommée Fairy Tail, à Magnolia.''

''Je vois… Mais tes blessures ne seront pas encore entièrement soignées pour une mission. Quand au logement, je sais que le manoir Heartfilia est à plusieurs kilomètres à l'Est de Magnolia. Si tu veux, tu peux avoir un logement à Fairy Hills, le dortoir pour fille de Fairy Tail. Le loyer y est de 10 000 Jewels.''

''Merci pour la proposition, mais j'aimerais faire mes preuves par moi-même, et avoir un logement à moi. Quant aux missions, et bien… J'accepte de ne pas en faire temps que je ne serais pas guérie entièrement.'' « Ça devrais être rapide, d'ailleurs. »

''Bien. Au vu des soins de Mirajane et de ta vitesse de récupération, deux jours devraient suffire, je pense. Maintenant, passons au tatouage.''

''Tatouage ?''

''Oui. Chaque membre d'une guilde arbore un tatouage pour montrer qu'il fait parti de cette guilde. Le tatouage peut être de n'importe quelle couleur et placée n'importe où. Où veux-tu le tient ? Et de quelle couleur ?''

''Mmhh… Je le voudrais sur le dos de la main droite, et en rose s'il vous paît.'' Demanda-t-elle.

Le maître pris un tampon et le pressa doucement sur le dos de la main de la blonde, avant de le retirer et de laisser le symbole de la guilde de couleur rose.

''Voilà. C'est fait. Maintenant suis-moi. Il faut te présenter aux autres membres de la guilde.'' Déclara Makarof, un sourire au visage.

Ils sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers le bar, où le Maître s'y mis debout afin de se faire entendre par les mages de la guilde qui faisait la fête.

''JE VOUS DEMANDE DE VOUS TAIRE ET DE M'ÉCOUTEZ !'' Hurla Makarof. Il reprit lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde. ''NOUS AVONS AUJOUR'HUI UNE NOUVELLE MEMBRE !'' La blonde s'avança à ces mots, un sourire au visage.

''Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucy Lucky Heartfilia, fille de Jude et Layla Heartfilia. J'ai 18 ans, je suis mage constellationniste et c'est un réel plaisir de faire partie de votre guilde. J'espère que l'on s'entendra à merveille.'' Se présenta la blonde tout en faisant une révérence. Les mages qui n'étaient pas là la veille furent surpris de connaître ses origines et de voir autant de manière, mais laissèrent cette surprise très vite de côté.

''BIENVENUE DANS LA FAMILLE, LUCY !'' Hurlèrent tous les mages. La blonde pencha la tête vers le côté et eut un visage interrogateur.

''Famille ?''

''Aye. Même si nous n'avons pas tous le même sang qui coule dans nos veines, je considères chaque membre de la guilde comme mes enfants, et ils considèrent chaque membre comme un frère ou une sœur.'' Expliqua le vieux Maître avec un sourire. La blonde eut un large sourire à ces mots.

''Arigatô, mina !'' Fit-elle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bar et appela Mirajane.

''Tiens, Lucy-chan. Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais rester à la guilde et la rejoindre. J'espère que tu te plairas ici. Sinon, tu voulais quelque chose ?''

''Aye. Je dois prévenir mon père que je vais bien et que j'ai rejoins Fairy Tail pour ne pas l'inquiéter. J'aimerais lui écrire une lettre et la lui envoyer. Est-ce que tu connais un endroit où je pourrais l'écrire ? Isolé, si possible.''

''Bien sur Lucy-chan. Tu peux l'écrire derrière, dans la cuisine. Seulement moi et les personnes que j'autorise peuvent y entrer normalement, donc tu pourras y être tranquille pour écrire ta lettre.''

''Arigatô, Mirajane-san.''

''De rien. Et appelle moi Mira-san.''

La blonde passa le comptoir et entra dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit ensuite à une table qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, sortit une lettre et un stylo de sa poche, et commença à écrire.

« Bonjour papa,

Je suppose que tu as entendu parler des nouvelles maintenant ? Les deux hommes qui m'ont accompagnés sont en prison après m'avoir attaqué, après que je leur ai révélé _ça_ il y a un mois.

Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Une femme m'a trouvé inconsciente après que je me sois laissée attaquer par ces deux hommes. On m'a dit qu'elle s'appelle Erza Scarlet. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, cependant. Elle m'a ramené à la guilde de mage Fairy Tail afin que je me fasse soigner pendant mon inconscience. Elle est ensuite partie en mission, mais je n'en connais pas l'objectif.

J'ai encore quelques blessures, mais ça devrait partir dans deux ou trois jours. De plus, ce ne sont que des blessures mineures maintenant.

Cependant, ce n'est pas que pour ça que je t'écris. J'ai rejoins Fairy Tail. Je l'ai rejoins aujourd'hui. Je pourrais donc vous voir plus souvent au manoir quand je me serrais poser à Magnolia, la ville où se trouve Fairy Tail. Et non, je ne veux pas que tu m'aides plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. J'aimerais me débrouiller par moi-même. Faire mes preuves par moi-même. Être indépendante, en somme.

Quant à mon secret, eh bien… Je ne ferais plus jamais l'erreur de le dévoiler. Je sais que je ne serais jamais acceptée. Hormis par toi, Spetto, Bero, Ribbon, Aed et maman. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'accepter tel que je suis, d'ailleurs. J'aime tellement être en contact avec les gens, et j'aimerais tellement que plus d'entre eux m'accepte comme vous l'avez fait… Je me ferais donc passer pour quelqu'un je ne suis pas chez eux. Une jeune fille de 18 ans. Mais je dois t'avouer, papa, que j'ai l'espoir qu'ils m'acceptent tel que je suis réellement.

Mais, ce n'est pas grave. Car maintenant, c'est une nouvelle aventure qui commence. Une nouvelle aventure dans une guilde qui considère chacun de ses membres comme un frère ou une sœur, lien du sang ou non. Ils ont l'air géniaux et sympas. Mais ils sont un peu destructeurs à ce que j'ai entendu.

Porte toi bien, papa. Et transmet le bonjour à maman et aux servants de ma part. Prenez soin de vous.

Ta fille qui t'aime, Lucy. »

Elle plia ensuite la lettre, l'a mis dans une enveloppe et y posa le sceau des Heartfilia. Elle rangea ensuite l'enveloppe et le stylo dans sa poche et sortit de la cuisine.


	2. Macao

**Macao :**

''Tiens, Lucy-chan, te revoilà déjà ? Tu veux peut-être que je te guide dans Magnolia pour pouvoir envoyer ta lettre ?''

''Non, c'est bon Mira-san. Je le ferais plus tard. Mais merci d'avoir proposé. Par contre, j'aimerais demander quelque chose à Natsu-san. Où est-il ?''

''Natsu ? Pourquoi ? Tu as un faible pour lui ?'' Demanda la blanche avec un sourire, faisant rougir la blonde par cette question soudaine.

''P… Pas du tout ! J'aimerais juste lui demander quel est sa magie.'' Déclara la blonde. « Merde, Mira-san est directe sur ce sujet. Elle m'a complètement prise au dépourvu. »

''Mhmhm. Il est à la table là-bas, en train de manger. Bonne chance !'' Répondit-elle, en faisant un clin d'œil, que la blonde remarqua malgré qu'elle soit à moitié tournée vers la table du dragon slayer.

« Ça signifie quoi ce clin d'œil ? Elle croit vraiment que j'ai un faible pour lui ? » La blonde ignora cependant ses pensées et s'avança vers la table où se trouvait le rose.

''Alors comme ça, tu te fais appeler Salamander par les habitants des autres villes ?'' Demanda l'un des membres à l'homme aux cheveux roses qui mangeait un repas enflammé.

''Aye. Et moi je veux être appelé le Catmander !'' Déclara le chat bleu qui accompagnait Natsu.

''Bonjour Natsu-san. Je me présente, je m'appelle Lucy. Je suis la nouvelle. Enchantée de te connaître.'' Se présenta la blonde, tout en souriant.

''Oh, salut Luigi !'' Répondit Natsu.

''C'EST LUCY ! Bon, passons, comment s'appelle ton compagnon ?''

''Moi ? Je m'appelle Happy.'' Répondit le chat bleu.

''Bonjour Happy-san. Ravie de te rencontrer. Je voulais te demander Natsu-san : quelle est ta magie ?''

''Moi ? Je suis un mage de feu. Le dragon slayer de feu, Natsu Dragneel.''

''Dragon slayer ? Une magie capable de tuer un dragon, donc. Comment se fait-il que tu puisse manger du feu ?''

''C'est une ancienne magie qui transforme le corps du mage en celui d'un dragon à sa guise. Natsu a les poumons d'un dragon crachant des flammes, sa peau est faite d'écaille permettant de les dissiper et ses griffes permettent de les manipuler.'' Répondit le chat bleu.

''Je vois. Qui te l'as appris ?''

''Mon père, Igneel.'' Répondit le rose.

''Igneel… Le dragon de feu, donc.'' Déclara la blonde avec une certaine nostalgie. Cela surpris et intéressa très fortement les mages, notamment Natsu.

''Tu le connais ? Dis moi où il est, s'il te plaît !'' Supplia Natsu, ayant quasiment jeté son repas de la table.

''Euh… Non, désolé je ne le connais pas. J'ai juste lu dans un vieux livre qu'Igneel était un dragon de feu qui aimait l'humanité. C'est tout ce que je sais, désolée.''

''Oh… Ce n'est pas grave…'' Fit Natsu, déçu tout en reprenant son assiette. Cependant, les mages virent qu'il perdit un peu de son appétit. La blonde se sentit mal, et alla vers le bar prendre une place, avant d'être rejointe par Mirajane.

''Mira-san, pourquoi Natsu-san a l'air si… Déprimé ?''

''Natsu ? Eh bien… Comme tu le sais, Igneel est un dragon. C'est lui qui a élevé Natsu. Il lui a appris la culture humaine, lui a appris à lire, à parler, il lui appris la magie et jouait avec lui. C'était vraiment un père pour Natsu… Puis un jour, le 7 Juillet X777, il a disparu, ne laissant à Natsu que l'écharpe qu'il lui a fait avec ses écailles et son savoir. Depuis, il le cherche partout… Le fait que tu semblais le connaître lui donna l'espoir de le revoir, mais vu que tu le connais uniquement que par un vieux livre…''

''Je vois… Je n'aurais vraiment pas du dire ça. C'est de ma faute si je lui ai donné de faux espoir.''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lucy-chan. Tu ne le savais pas. Il s'en remettra très vite. Sans doute dès qu'il aura fini son repas.'' La rassura la blanche avec un sourire.

''Aye…'' Répondit la blonde avec une certaine tristesse, tout en détournant le regard vers le mage de feu.

''Aaaahhh… Ce repas était excellent ! Mais bon, je n'ai plus d'argent maintenant. Viens Happy, on va faire une mission.'' Déclara Natsu, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le tableau où les affiches étaient postées, suivit par un Happy avec des ailes.

''Aye sir !'' répondit le chat bleu.

Ils regardèrent pendant un long moment le tableau des missions, avant que Natsu n'en choisisse une payer à 160 000 Jewels. Mais il s'arrêta en entendant un petit garçon parler au Maître.

''Est-ce que mon papa est revenu ?'' Demanda le jeune garçon.

''Hm ? Tu es embêtant Roméo. Si tu es le fils d'un mage, crois en ton père, soit un gentil garçon, et attend le chez toi.'' Répondit Makarof.

''Il a dit qu'il reviendrait dans trois jours, mais ça fait déjà une semaine…'' Pleura Roméo.

''La mission de Macao est au Mont Hakobe, non ?'' Demanda la Maître.

''CE N'EST PAS SI LOIN ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, ENVOYEZ QUELQU'UN LE CHERCHER ! JE SUIS INQUIET POUR LUI !''

''IMPOSSIBLE ! TON PÈRE EST UN MAGE ! NOUS N'AVONS AUCUN MAGE QUI NE SAVENT PAS PRENDRE SOIN D'EUX ! RETOURNE CHEZ TOI BOIRE DU LAIT OU QUELQUE CHOSE DU GENRE !'' Cette réponse fit couler des larmes des yeux de Roméo.

''IMBÉCILE !'' Cria le jeune garçon tout en donnant un coup de poing dans la tête du Maître, avant de courir vers la sortie en pleurant.

''Le Maître est plutôt strict, non ?'' Demanda la blonde.

''Il a peut-être l'air comme ça, mais au fond, il est très inquiet pour Macao.'' Répondit Mirajane. Un bruit de fracas se fit ensuite entendre du côté du tableau des missions.

''OY, NATSU ! NE CASSE PAS LE TABLEAUX DES QUÊTES !'' Cria un homme costaud en tenue d'amérindien, du au fait qu'il avait enfoncé la quête à 160 000 Jewels dans le tableau avec son poing. Natsu se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit d'Happy, tout en ignorant cette réprimande, sous l'œil interrogateur de Lucy. ''Maître, Natsu va faire quelque chose de mauvais et stupide.'' S'inquiéta l'amérindien.

''Je sais, Nab… Je parie qu'il va aller aider Macao. Stupide gosse. Si il fait ça, il va blesser la fierté de Macao… Cependant, personne ne doit dire ce qu'il doit faire. Laissez le tranquille.'' Déclara Makarof tout en fumant une pipe.

''Il a l'air assez remontée.'' Remarqua Lucy tout en voyant le dragon slayer emporter ses bagages et sorti de la guilde.

''Peut-être que voir Roméo comme ça lui fait penser à lui. Après tout, Igneel a soudainement disparu et il n'a jamais réapparu… Mais bon, tu le sais, ça. Et…'' Elle prit un moment de pause tout en déposant un verre pour Lucy. ''Nous tous, mages de Fairy Tail, tous, nous portons quelque chose. Des blessures, des peines, des souffrances… Et moi aussi.'' Lui répondit la blanche, murmurant la dernière partie.

''Hein ?''

''Non, rien. Rien du tout.''

La blonde ne dit rien, mais eut un regard triste et compatissant envers la blanche. Elle se leva finalement et sortit, déclarant qu'elle allait faire le tour de la ville pour chercher un loyer et un endroit où elle pourrait envoyer sa lettre. Elle trouva rapidement l'agence de poste et y déposa la lettre, mais se dirigea directement vers la mont Hakobe et rejoignit le mage de feu et son chat dans une carriole.

''On s'est arrangé pour que demain, je visite la maison de Mira-san. J'ai hâte d'être à demain !'' Déclara la blonde dans la carriole des étoiles dans les yeux, après cinq minutes de voyage.

''Ne vole pas ses sous-vêtements.'' Répondit Happy.

''POURQUOI JE FERAIS ÇA ?'' Hurla-t-elle.

''Sinon, pourquoi es-tu là, Lucy ?'' Demanda le chat.

''Pourquoi ? Ça t'embêtes ?''

''Bien sur, beaucoup. Aye… De plus, tu n'es pas entièrement soignée.'' Remarqua Happy.

''Techniquement, ce n'est pas une mission. Donc je peux vous accompagner sans rompre ma promesse avec le Maître. De plus : j'ai la chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose qui peut aider Fairy Tail.'' S'émerveilla la blonde sur sa dernière phrase.

''Je suis sur que c'est uniquement pour la réputation. Je parie que c'est ça.'' Déclara Happy.

''Aye.'' Répondit la blonde avec un sourire et en tendant le pouce.

''HAAAAAA ! TU LIS DANS MES PENSÉES ?

''Euh… Non, tu l'as dit à voix haute.'' Fit la blonde. Elle marqua ensuite une pause et eut un visage plus triste et sérieux. ''Plus sérieusement, je n'aime pas voir des personnes souffrir ou pleurer alors que je peux les aider. Peu importe si j'en perds ma vie, si je peux leur rendre au moins le plus petit des sourires, je serais prête à la sacrifier… Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir seul. Ça fait mal. Très mal.'' Finissa-t-elle, en serrant son poing près de son coeur

« Lucy… » Pensa le chat bleu, surpris et un peu attristé par la déclaration de la blonde.

''Sinon, tu souffres vraiment de mal des transports, Natsu-san ? Je te plains…'' Déclara la blonde avec deux larmes sortant de ses yeux, tout en détournant le regard du visage malade de Natsu, ce dernier étant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Un petit moment de silence se créa ensuite dans la carriole. ''J'aurai aussi besoin de trouvé un loyer après avoir sauvé Macao-san.'' Déclara la blonde afin de rompre le silence.

''Tu peux vivre avec nous, Lucy.'' Proposa Happy.

''Non. Je préfère être indépendante et avoir mon propre toit. Mais je te remercie de la proposition.''

Soudainement, Natsu ouvrit les yeux et n'eut plus son visage malade.

''ÇA S'EST ARRÊTÉ !'' Hurla le rose.

''On est arrivé ?'' Demanda Lucy.

''Je… Je suis désolé… Mais je ne peux pas vous emmener plus loin avec le chariot.'' Déclara le chauffeur, glacé. Les mages sortirent du chariot afin de voir ce qu'il se passait, et furent accueilli par un blizzard.

''Un blizzard sur une montagne, pendant l'été ? C'est rare.'' Déclara Lucy.

Ils descendirent du chariot, qui redescendit la montagne, et avancèrent malgré le blizzard.

''Hm… T'as pas froid, Lucy ?'' Déclara Happy.

''Eh bien, même si je suis habitué aux climats glacé, je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu froid. C'est sans doute à cause de mes blessures.'' Avoua la blonde.

''C'est parce que tu ne portes quasiment rien.'' Remarqua Natsu, voyant que la blonde ne portait que la tenue qu'elle avait la veille.

''TU NE PORTES RIEN TOI AUSSI.'' Hurla la blonde. ''Mais bon, je peux endurer ça. Par ailleurs, quelle est la mission de Macao-san ?''

''Hein ? Tu es venu sans même le savoir ? Il devait maîtriser un monstre brutal appelait Balkan.'' Déclara le mage de feu.

''Un Balkan ? Mmhh… Ce monstre me dit quelque chose…'' Fit la blonde tout en mettant une main sur son menton afin de réfléchir.

''OY ! MACAO ! T'ES LÀ ? AS-TU VAINCU LE BALKAN ?'' Hurla Natsu.

Soudain, la neige se mit à bouger, et un gorille sortit de sous la neige et attaqua Natsu.

''C'est le Balkan !'' Déclara Happy.

Il ne s'occupa cependant pas du duo et se dirigea directement vers la blonde, un regard pervers sur son visage.

''Une femelle humaine !''

''Ah, c'est bon, je me souviens : le Balkan est un monstre pervers.'' Déclara la blonde, ignorant totalement le Balkan qui la fixait. Soudainement, elle se sentit soulever et vit que le Balkan l'emmenait quelque part. ''AAAAAHHHHH ! C'EST DU KIDNAPPING ! LACHE-MOI !'' Hurla-t-elle au Balkan tout en donnant des petits coups de poings au monstre.

''Elle est plutôt bruyante, nan ?'' Demanda Natsu à son compagnon bleu.

''Aye.''

''Mais ce macaque sait parler. Yosh ! J'm'enflamme !'' Fit le rose, enflammant ses poings tout en les faisant s'entrechoquer.

Autre part, dans une grotte, le Balkan dansait autour de la blonde criant ''Femelle humaine !'' avec joie. Mais la blonde le coupa dans sa danse.

''Oi, Balkan, arrête ça.'' Demanda la blonde.

''Huh ? Femelle humaine me veut quoi ?'' Articula le singe.

''Ne fais pas l'idiot, je sais quel est ton pouvoir. Je ne me souviens plus du nom exact, mais je sais que tu peux prendre possession du corps d'une personne. Et je sais que tu me comprends parfaitement et parle mieux que ça. Où est Macao-san ?''

''Hm ? Tu es intelligente, femelle humaine.'' Fit le Balkan.

''Merci du compliment, mais dit moi où es Macao-san.'' Reprit la blonde.

''Macao ? Connais pas.'' Répondit-il.

''Huh ? Je vois, tu as sans doute pris possession de son corps. Dans ce cas : Ouvre-toi, porte…'' Elle sortit une clé dorée en forme de taureau, mais s'arrêta en entendant un cri.

''Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !'' Hurla au loin Natsu.

''Natsu-san ?''

''Où es Macao - WAAAAHHH !'' Hurla-t-il en glissant sur de la glace, avant de finir sa course sur un rocher.

''Entrée raté, Natsu-san. Tâche de faire une entrée plus normale la prochaine fois.'' Remarqua la blonde.

''Oy, le macaque, où es Macao ?'' Demanda Natsu, tout en se dégageant du rocher et en ignorant la remarque de Lucy.

''Huh ?''

''Tu comprends ce que je dis, nan ? Je te parle de Macao, un homme.'' Demanda Natsu, tandis que la blonde se rapprocha tranquillement du duo.

''Un homme ?''

''Oui. Où le caches-tu ?'' Demanda Natsu tout en pointant du doigt le macaque.

''TU CROIS QU'IL LE CACHE ?'' Demanda stupéfaite Lucy. ''Natsu-san, Macao-san est…''

''Toi, viens.'' Coupa le Balkan avec un sourire mauvais.

''Oh, tu vas me montrer où il est ?'' Demanda le rose, crédule.

''NATSU-SAN, NE TE FAIS PAS AVOIR, C'EST UN PIÈGE !'' Hurla la blonde, surprenant le monstre et le dragon de feu qui s'approchait d'un gouffre.

''Hein ?'' Demanda ce dernier tout en se retournant vers la mage, avant d'être soulevé et d'être jeté dans le trou. ''AAAAAAAAAHHHH !''

''Moi pas aimé mâle. Moi aimé femelle.'' Déclara le Balkan au mage qui tombait, avant de sauter partout en criant ''Femelle ! Femelle !''

''NATSU-SAN !'' Cria Lucy tout en courant vers le gouffre, prête à sauter.

''N'y vas pas Lucy, je vais le chercher !'' Lui dit Happy, tout en fonçant vers le mage avec ses ailes.

''… D'accord, je m'occupe du Balkan en attendant.'' Répondit-elle tout en se retournant vers le singe.

''Huh, tu veux te battre contre moi, femelle humaine ?'' Demanda le monstre avec un sourire mauvais et arrogant au visage.

''Tu n'as que « femelle » à la bouche ?''

''Femme ?'' Répondit le gorille sarcastiquement.

''Espèce d'obsédé. Tu ne penses qu'aux femelles et aux femmes ? Et correction, je ne vais pas me battre contre toi, je vais te vaincre. Ouvre-toi, porte du palais du taureau doré, Taurus !'' Fit-elle en utilisant la même clé que précédemment, faisant apparaître un minotaure avec des cornes et un anneau dans le nez, ressemblant à un catcheur et portant dans le dos un labrys (une hache bipenne) noir, aux parties tranchantes blanches et avec une marque de taureau jaune au milieu.

''Meuh !''

''Un taureau ?'' Demanda le singe.

''Taurus-san est le plus puissant esprit stellaire avec lequel j'ai fait un contrat. Et il sera ton adversaire, pervers.''

''Lucy-san, vous avez une magnifique poitrine. Comme d'habitude. Non, mieux qu'avant.'' Fit Taurus, des cœurs dans les yeux en observant le corps de la blonde.

''Malheureusement, il sera aussi ton adversaire dans la perversité.'' Déclara la blonde, dépiter.

''NE PRENDS PAS MA FEMME !'' S'énerva le Balkan.

''Ta femme ? Cette remarque est im-meuh-pardonnable !'' Déclara Taurus.

''Ouais. Impardonnable !'' Ajouta la blonde, en colère.

''Tu aurais du dire « mes poitrines » au lieu de « ma femme » !'' Reprit le minotaure.

''Quand je le disais qu'il serais un adversaire dans la perversité…'' Fit déçue la blonde, baissant la tête au sol. « Je ne suis encore qu'une novice avec la magie des constellations. Je dois faire vite, car je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer avec _ça_. » Pensa-t-elle, plus sérieuse. ''Taurus-san, fonce !''

''Je suis plus que meuh près !'' Cria le taureau, brandissant sa hache et fonçant vers le singe, qui lui fonça vers le taureau.

''Comment oses-tu me jeter de cette falaise ?'' Fit une voix remontant par l'endroit où le rose a été jeté, faisant arrêter le combat entre les deux pervers. ''Mais j'ai eu chaud.''

''Natsu-san ! Happy-san a pu te sauver !?'' S'émerveilla Lucy.

''Hm ? QUOI ? IL Y A ENCORE PLUS DE MONSTRES MAINTENANT ?'' Hurla Natsu tout en donnant un coup de pied dans la mâchoire du taureau.

''AAAAAAHHH !'' Hurla la blonde.

''Huh ?'' Fit le Balkan, surpris.

''Je ne peux pas en supporter meuh plus.'' Déclara Taurus avant de s'évanouir, lâchant sa hache bipenne.

''T'ES TROP FAIBLE ! ET TOI, JE M'INQUIÉTAIS POUR TOI ET TU ME FAIS ÇA ?'' Hurla Lucy à Natsu, énervée par le fait que ce dernier est frappé son esprit et surprise par la faiblesse de celui-ci. ''Sinon, c'est Happy-san qui t'as ramené ?'' Demanda la blonde, plus calme. Le rose se retourna et fit un sourire à celle-ci.

''Aye. Il faut le remercier pour ça.'' Répondit-il tout en regardant le plafond de la grotte.

''Tes ailes te permet de porter des gens ?'' Demanda la mage des clés au chat bleu.

''Aye. C'est l'une des magies de type capacité : _wings_.''

''Au fait, tu ne peux pas supporter les moyens de transports, mais tu peux supporter Happy-san ?'' Demanda-t-elle au rose, un peu surprise.

''Hein, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Happy n'est pas un moyen de transports mais un nakama. T'es bizarre !''

''Euh… Je suis désolée.'' « Il vient de me traiter de bizarre ? » Pensa la blonde, tout en remarquant le Balkan foncé dans le dos du dragon slayer.

''Écoutes, tous les mages de Fairy Tail sont des nakama. Du vieux Maître, Mira…'' Commença le mage de feu.

''Natsu-san, il arrive derrière toi.'' Déclara calmement la blonde.

''Des embêtant Grey et Elfman…'' Continua-t-il, tout en ignorant la remarque de la mage.

''NATSU-SAN, J'AI COMPRIS ! MAINTENANT DÉGAGES ! IL EST DANS TON DOS !'' Hurla-t-elle.

''À Happy et Lucy. Nous sommes tous des nakama.'' Finissa t-il. La constellationniste fut surprise de cette déclaration.

« On ne se connaît qu'à peine depuis quelques heures, et il me considère comme un nakama ? » Pensa-t-elle.

''C'est pourquoi, JE RAMÈNERAIS MACAO CHEZ LUI !'' Hurla-t-il tout en donnant un coup de pied enflammé dans la mâchoire du Balkan, le faisant voler au-dessus de la blonde. Elle ne bougea même pas, la tête vers le sol et toujours surprise par la déclaration de Natsu. Ce dernier se retourna vers le monstre, un sourire au visage. ''Maintenant, dis-moi où est Macao. Ou je te brûle comme du charbon de bois.'' Déclara-t-il, énervant le gorille. Ce dernier prit des stalactites et les lança au mage de feu, qui exposa son corps. ''CELA NE MARCHERA PAS CONTRE LE FEU !'' Hurla-t-il, faisant fondre les pics au toucher. Le gorille s'arrêta d'en lancer et regarda autour de lui.

''Huh ?'' Fit-il, tout en prenant la hache bipenne et la regardant.

''Là, ça va faire mal.'' Fit le rose, moins rassurer.

''LÂCHE-ÇA ! C'EST LA HACHE DE TAURUS-SAN ! SEUL LUI À LE DROIT DE LA MANIPULER !'' Cria Lucy, énerver.

Le Balkan donna des coups de hache à Natsu, mais ce dernier réussi à les esquiver, avant de glisser sur une plaque de glace et de tomber au sol, à la merci du monstre. Ce dernier donna un coup de hache envers l'homme à terre, à l'horreur de la blonde, mais le dragon de feu stoppa le coup en attrapant la hache avec ses deux mains. La mage fonça vers le taureau et le secoua afin de le réveiller.

''OY ! TAURUS-SAN ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ET RETOURNE CHEZ TOI ! COMME ÇA, LA HACHE DISPARAÎTRA AUSSI !''

Pendant ce temps, le gorille et le dragon livrèrent un semi combat de force, auquel le gorille forçait la hache à traverser la défense du rose, pendant que celui-ci mettait sa force pour empêcher la hache d'aller plus loin. Soudainement, à la surprise du monstre et de la blonde, la hache émit de la fumée et noircit un peu. Elle fondit un peu ensuite à l'endroit où le rose avait posé ses mains et ce dernier mangea la goutte qui en tombait.

''Il a fait fondre la hache avec la chaleur de son corps ? Et il la mange ?'' Se demanda la blonde, tandis que Natsu mâchait la goutte qui était tombée dans sa bouche. Il la recracha ensuite vers le visage du gorille, faisant reculer le Balkan à cause de l'attaque soudaine et le faisant lâcher la hache.

''J'arrive ! Karyu no tekken ! (Poing d'acier du dragon de feu !)'' Cria-t-il, donnant un coup de poing enflammé au singe, qui vola vers un trou dans un mur, inconscient. Tous furent contents de voir enfin le Balkan vaincu. Soudainement, le monstre sembla se décomposer, à la surprise du mage de feu. ''QU… QU'EST QUI SE PASSE ?'' Hurla-t-il, surpris par cette soudaine réaction du monstre. Puis il disparu, faisant place à un homme plus petit aux cheveux violet, portant un manteau blanc, un pull noir et un pantalon noir tenu par une ceinture. ''LE SINGE EST DEVENU MACAO !'' Remarqua le rose.

''Oh, il a donc subi un Take Over par le Balkan !'' Expliqua Happy.

''Take Over ?'' Demanda la blonde.

''C'est une magie qui permet de prendre la possession d'un corps.'' Expliqua une nouvelle fois le chat bleu.

''Oh, c'est donc comme ça que cette magie s'appelle.'' Déclara Lucy.

''Tu le savais ?'' Demanda le chat volant.

''Aye. Je me souvenais que le Balkan pouvait faire ça et qu'il fallait le vaincre pour annuler la magie. Mais je ne me souvenais plus du nom de cette magie.'' Avoua-t-elle.

Dans le même temps, Macao était plus petit que le trou, et tomba donc de la grotte.

''AAAAAHHH !'' Cria Natsu, se jetant lui aussi de la falaise afin de l'attraper par la jambe. Happy le suivit et attrapa la jambe du dragon slayer.

''Je ne peux pas porter deux personnes en même temps. Et mes ailes vont disparaître elles aussi.'' Déclara le chat bleu.

''MERDE !'' Jura l'autre. La blonde attrapa ensuite la queue de Happy et tenta de les ramener au bord. ''LUCY !'' Fit-il, un sourire au visage.

« Merde, ils sont trop lourds. Il va falloir que je… » Jura intérieurement la blonde, avant que Taurus n'attrape lui aussi la queue d'Happy.

''Il n'y a plus de meuh inquiétude à avoir.'' Fit l'esprit, un sourire au visage.

''Taurus-san !'' Fit la mage des clés, souriante et rassurée.

''LE TAUREAU ! T'ES UN CHIC TYPE EN FAIT !'' Hurla le rose, un sourire et des larmes de joie au visage.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas Lucy-san. Les esprits et moi vont faire en sorte que ton secret reste un secret.'' Murmura le minotaure à l'oreille de la blonde, un visage beaucoup plus sérieux, tout en remontant les personnes suspendues.

''Arigatô.'' Murmura la blonde au taureau, l'aidant à remonter les mages.

« Mmhh ? Lucy cache quelque chose ? Quoi ? » Se demanda le rose, qui avait entendu les murmures malgré la distance.

Lorsqu'ils furent remontés, les mages allongèrent Macao dans la grotte, sur un drap, et sortirent les objets de premiers soins qu'ils avaient emportés. Le corps de Macao montrés énormément de blessures par coup, et du sang s'écoulait de sa tête et très fortement du coté droit de son ventre.

''Apparemment, il a sévèrement combattu avant de subir le Take Over du Balkan.'' Remarqua Happy.

''Ces blessures sont très sévères.'' Remarqua Lucy.

''MACAO ! TIENS LE COUP !'' Hurla Natsu.

''Apparemment, les Balkans sont des monstres qui survivent en faisant un Take Over sur les corps humains.'' Conclua le chat.

''Sa blessure sur le côté est trop profonde. On ne peut rien faire avec notre kit de premiers soins.'' S'affola la blonde. « Il risque même de mourir. Je n'ai pas le choix, je préfère révéler mon secret pour qu'il survive. » Pensa-t-elle, avant de voir que le dragon slayer enflamma son poing. ''O-Oy, Nat…'' Elle fut coupée par le cri de douleur de Macao lorsque le mage de feu posa sa main sur sa blessure. ''OY ! QU'EST QUE TU FAIS ?''

''C'EST TOUT CE QUE L'ON PEUT FAIRE POUR LE MOMENT ! VIE AVEC ÇA, MACAO !'' Hurla le rose, malgré les cris de douleur du mage. ''LUCY ! RETIENS MACAO !'' Ordonna-t-il à la blonde.

« Je vois. Il veut fermer la blessure en la brûlant. Cela permettra d'arrêter le sang de couler. » Pensa-t-elle, tout en maintenant Macao au sol.

''OY, NE MEURS PAS ! ROMÉO T'ATTENDS CHEZ TOI !'' Hurla le mage de feu. Macao sembla enfin se calmer, et sa respiration reprit une allure plus normale.

''Merde… Quelle déception… Je n'en ai eu que 19…'' Commença le mage blessé.

''Huh ?''

''Le 20ème à… utiliser un Take Over sur moi.'' Expliqua-t-il, entre deux râles.

''JE COMPRENDS ! DONC ARRÊTE DE PARLER ! SINON TES BLESSURES VONT SE ROUVRIR !'' Cria le dragon slayer.

« Il a combattu 19 Balkans et les a vaincu avant que le dernier le possède ? Tout ça par lui seul ? » Pensa la blonde, stupéfaite.

''Merde… Je suis si décevant… Comment je peux faire face à Roméo après ça ?'' Fit le mage aux cheveux violets.

''JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! TES BLESSURES VONT SE ROUVRIR !'' Cria Natsu.

Ils repartirent ensuite vers Magnolia une fois le mage aux cheveux violets soignés, tout en le transportant. Ils firent le chemin du retour à pied, car la carrosse était reparti sans les attendre.

''Macao-san… Excuse-moi pour l'indiscrétion, mais… Pourquoi as-tu pris une mission aussi dangereuse seul ?'' Demanda la blonde, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que la vie de Macao n'était pas en danger.

''… Des enfants à l'école se moquaient de Roméo… Ils disaient que les mages étaient des alcooliques et des trouillards… Et que les chevaliers étaient beaucoup plus cool… Il est venu me demander à la guilde de faire une mission pour arrêter les moqueries.'' Répondit Macao, un peu essouffler de marcher avec ses blessures.

« Il a fait ça uniquement pour son fils ?... Non, je ne fais pas le poids face à un mage de Fairy Tail. » Pensa la blonde.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite au parc, où Roméo était assis en train de lire un livre. Lorsqu'il aperçut Natsu supportant son père pour marcher, ainsi que Lucy et Happy, il eut un large sourire, avant de se rappeler pourquoi son père était parti faire la mission et d'avoir des larmes qui montés aux yeux.

''Papa, je suis désolé… Je…'' Fit le jeune garçon, tout en baissant la tête.

''Je t'ai inquiété. Je suis désolé.'' Fit Macao, enlaçant son fils pour le réconforter qui releva la tête.

''C'est bon… Je suis le fils d'un mage.'' Répondit Roméo, un petit sourire au visage.

''Lorsque ces gamins t'embêteront à l'école, la prochaine fois, demande leur si leurs vieux peuvent vaincre 19 monstres par eux seuls, OK ?'' Demanda Macao, un sourire au visage. Le jeune garçon eut lui aussi un large sourire, ainsi qu'une larme de joie qui coulait. Il se retourna ensuite vers les deux autres mages et le chat qui partaient.

''NATSU-KUN ! HAPPY-SAN ! ARIGATÔÔÔ !'' Hurla Roméo.

''Aye !'' Fit Happy.

''Ouais !'' Répondit le second.

''ET ARIGATO À TOI AUSSI, LUCY-NEE !''

La blonde répondit au jeune garçon par un signe de la main et un sourire, avant de repartir pour la guilde.

« 4 Juillet, j'ai rejoins Fairy Tail. C'est peut-être une guilde téméraire et scandaleuse, mais aussi fun, réconfortante et sympa. Je sens que je vais me plaire dans cette guilde… Malgré mon secret. » Pensa la blonde, passant de la joie à une certaine tristesse en pensant à la dernière phrase. Ses deux autres compagnons le virent, et s'inquiétèrent un peu.

''O… Oy, Lucy, qu'est-ce que t'as ?'' Firent-ils.

''Huh ? Oh, rien. Juste un peu fatiguée de la journée.'' Mentit-elle. Les deux autres la regardèrent longuement, et pensèrent ensuite à la journée.

« Bah, elle nous le dira si elle veut, son secret. » Pensa le mage de feu.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la guilde, et y entrèrent comme l'avait fait le mage de feu plus tôt le matin : en défonçant les portes. Du moins, seulement le dragon slayer fit cela. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, la blonde se dirigeant vers le bar, tandis que le rose se mit à une table et s'y reposa.

''Alors, comment a été ta première mission avec Natsu ?'' Demanda Mirajane.

''Ce n'était pas une mission, Mira-san. Il n'y avait pas de quêtes demandant à ramener Macao-san. Et comment tu sais que je suis partie avec Natsu-san ?'' Répondit la blonde.

''Roméo est revenu à la guilde plus tard dans la journée et a dit avoir vu toi, Natsu et Happy partirent en carriole vers le mont Hakobe. Sinon, tu as trouvé un loyer ? Et ta lettre, tu l'as posté ?'' Demanda la blanche. Cette question posa un petit problème à la blonde.

''Euh… En fait, j'étais tellement pressée d'aller aider Macao-san que j'ai oubliée de chercher un logement.'' Fit-elle, frottant le derrière de sa tête et souriant de sa bêtise. ''Mais j'ai posté la lettre. Mon père ne devrait pas s'inquiéter comme ça.''

''Mhmhm… Tu es tête en l'air, hein ? Tu vas bien t'entendre avec Natsu.'' Rigola la barmaid, faisant un clin d'œil.

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que Mira-san insinue par là ? » Se demanda Lucy.

Une heure plus tard, la barmaid partit voir Natsu et Happy afin de leur demander comment s'était passé leur recherche.

''Super ! Il y avait de la baston ! Et j'ai défoncé le Balkan !'' Fit Natsu.

''Mhmhm… Et Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?'' Demanda la blanche.

''Elle s'est faite kidnapper par le Balkan et j'ai défoncé Taurus, son taureau. Elle nous a aussi aidé à sauver Macao.'' Répondit le rose.

''Aye !'' Fit le chat avec joie, avant de passer à une tête moins heureuse. ''Et elle avait l'air très triste.'' Ajouta t-il, lui et Natsu s'attristant un peu.

''Hein ? Comment ça ?''

''Eh bien… Lucy a dit pendant le voyage vers la montagne qu'elle savait ce qu'était être seul, et elle disait que ça faisait très mal.'' Répondit Happy. Cela surpris la blanche, tandis que les deux amis tournaient leurs têtes vers la blonde, attristés et compatissants envers une douleur qu'ils ne connaissaient pourtant pas.

Lorsque le soir tomba, Mirajane demanda au dernier mage de partir afin de fermer la guilde. Elle avait proposée à la blonde de dormir chez elle pour le soir, mais cette dernière refusa, disant qu'elle ne voulait pas abuser de sa générosité et qu'elle trouverait un moyen de dormir pour la nuit. La blanche ferma donc la porte de la guilde, et prit aussi un drap, car elle savait que la mage des clés dormirait sans doute à la belle étoile. Elle chercha dans toute la ville, et après deux heures de recherche, allait abandonner, mais s'arrêta en entendant un petit bruit en provenance du toit de l'une des habitations.

« Comment elle a fait pour monter sur le toit ? » Se demanda la blanche, en voyant que montée par le mur était impossible normalement et que le bâtiment était trop éloigné des autres maisons pour pouvoir y accéder en sautant. Elle se transforma ensuite en oiseau et monta sur le toit, où elle vit la blonde dormir profondément, mais avec un visage très triste. Cela la chagrina de voir ça, mais elle ne voulu pas la réveiller pour autant. Elle posa le drap sur la blonde et la laissa tranquille, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit au passage. Mais elle hésita à chaque pas si elle ne devait pas l'emmener chez elle.

''Désolée d'être en vie…'' Fit soudainement la blonde.

La blanche se retourna, totalement surprise, et vit que la blonde dormait encore, mais que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. La blanche s'attrista et s'approcha de la blonde, avant de poser un baiser réconfortant sur son front.

''Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour vivre, Lucy-chan.'' Réconforta la barmaid malgré le sommeil profond de la blonde, tout en caressant ses cheveux d'or de façon maternelle. Elle la souleva ensuite dans ses bras de façon à ne pas la déranger pendant son sommeil, puis se dirigea vers le bord du toit, un visage emplit de chagrin en regardant la constellationniste dormir avec ses larmes. « Pourquoi as-tu dit ça, Lucy-chan ? Pourquoi autant de tristesse ?... Je ne dirais rien à la guilde, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu voudras partager avec nous ta tristesse et ta peine, Lucy-chan. » Pensa-t-elle, avant de partir chez elle avec Lucy, toujours endormi.


	3. Day Break, partie I

**Day Break, partie I :**

La blonde se réveilla le lendemain matin, vers 6 heures, dans un lit. Chose qui était impossible vu qu'elle avait normalement dormi sur un toit. Sauf si quelqu'un l'avait emmené. Mais qui ? Elle sortit de la chambre afin de voir son hôte, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes aux cheveux blancs.

''Mira-san ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? On est chez toi ?'' Demanda la blonde.

''Aye, Lucy-chan. Je t'ai ramené chez nous hier soir. Et puis, ça ne se fait pas de laisser un nakama dormir à la belle étoile sur un toit, ne ? Sinon, tu as bien dormi, Lucy-chan ?'' Répondit-elle.

''Aye, Mira-san. Arigatô. Mais tu n'aurais pas du. Je ne voulais pas abuser de votre hospitalité, à ton frère et à toi.''

''Mais non, Lucy-san. C'est être un homme d'accepter ses nakamas chez soi. Et tu n'es pas un homme si tu tournes le dos à tes nakama !'' Répondit Elfman, le frère de Mirajane, avec un sourire et gonflant son bras pour montrer ses muscles.

''Euh… Je suis une femme. Mais arigatô pour m'avoir héberger.''

''Sinon, tu voulais visiter ma maison, non ? Je peux te faire faire le tour, si tu veux.'' Déclara la blanche.

''AYE ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, MIRAJANE-SAMA !'' Hurla la blonde, toute émerveillé et des étoiles dans les yeux à la pensée de pouvoir voir la maison des Strauss. Cette réaction fit rire les Strauss, et la blanche guida la blonde dans la maison, qui était quand même assez grande. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent devant une porte où la blanche eut un air triste et mélancolique.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, Mira-san ?'' Demanda la blonde, devenu sérieuse en voyant l'expression soudaine de sa guide.

''C'était la chambre de ma petite sœur derrière cette porte, Lisanna. Mais je n'y vais plus beaucoup.'' Répondit tristement la blanche.

''C'était ? Pourquoi ?''

''Elle… Elle est morte durant une mission…'' Répondit avec beaucoup de difficulté la blanche, et des larmes menaçant de couler.

''Oh… Désolée… Je ne voulais pas te faire rappeler de mauvais souvenir…'' « C'est donc de cette blessure qu'elle parlait… Je ne suis qu'une conne pour lui faire rappeler ce genre de chose. »

''Tu ne le savais pas, ce n'est pas grave… Mais ça fait toujours mal d'en parler…'' Avoua la blanche, baissant la tête et serrant son poing près du cœur.

''Aye, je sais… Je ne suis qu'une idiote…'' Déclara la blonde.

''Non, c'est bon, Lucy-chan… Tu ne le savais pas, après tout…'' Un silence s'installa ensuite, et ils partirent vers la guilde, les deux ayant un visage attristé.

La blonde resta jusque 8 heures dans la guilde, attendant de pouvoir voir les différents loyers de la ville. Elle prévint Mirajane de cela lorsque 8 heures sonna et partit, visitant la ville afin de voir les différents loyers proposés. Malheureusement, pendant près de 6 heures, les loyers qu'elle visitait avait souvent les mêmes défauts : trop loin de la guilde, trop cher, réparation à effectuer, trop petit, trop grand ou invasion de nuisible. À se demander comment les vendeurs pouvaient proposer de tels logements. Elle en trouva finalement un qui semblait intéressant. Un appartement ni trop grand, ni trop petit, près de la guilde et ayant juste besoin d'être meublé, se situant à Strawberry Street. En plus, c'était le loyer le plus bas parmi les logements proposés : 70 000 Jewels. Certes, 7 fois plus chères que Fairy Hills, mais au moins elle a son propre logement.

''Vous avez de la chance, mademoiselle Heartfilia. J'allais abandonner l'appartement dans cinq jours si personnes ne venait la louer. Je vous laisse les quelques meubles qui y sont pour vous installer. Et étant donné que vous êtes une mage de Fairy Tail, vous pourrez y stocker les objets magiques que vous voulez. Je ne vous demanderait qu'une seule chose : tâchez de payer votre loyer chaque mois, où vous devrez payer la cumulation des mois non payé. Et ne pensait pas une seule seconde à fuir sans payer, car je serais capable de vous poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde pour récupérer le loyer.'' Déclara la loueuse, une femme un peu enrobée et d'âge mûre portant des vêtements chics et un peu révélateurs, ainsi que des bijoux et une fourrure autour du cou.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, je m'assurerais de payer le loyer. Et je vous promets que je ne fuirais pas le payement. Parole de constellationniste.'' Répondit la blonde.

''J'ai votre parole, ça me suffit. Maintenant, je vous demande juste de signer ce contrat, mademoiselle Heartfilia, et vous pourrez vivre dans votre nouveau foyer. Voici les clés de l'appartement.''

La blonde signa le papier et commença à s'installer dans son nouvel appartement. Il était assez vide, mais elle pouvait au moins dormir, réchauffer un plat et stocker quelques affaires. Elle prit l'une de ses clés et appela un esprit ayant l'apparence d'une sirène aux longs cheveux bleus avec un vase, un serre-tête relié par une chaîne métallique et une pierre violette au milieu, un soutien-gorge, des boucles d'oreilles et des anneaux accrochés à sa queue.

''Oy, gamine, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? J'étais en rendez-vous avec_ mon petit ami._'' Déclara énerver la sirène, accentuant le « mon petit ami » pour narguer la blonde.

''Euh… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux… Tu peux amener mes affaires dans ma chambre ? S'il-te plaît.'' Répondit la blonde, effrayé et peu assurée de ses mots.

''Huh ?'' Fit la sirène, arquant un sourcil et plus énervée.

''Gomenasai ! Aquarius-sama !'' Fit la blonde tout en s'agenouillant et en plaquant sa tête au sol, les mains posés au niveau du front.

''Tch. Stupide gamine. Attends-moi là. Et c'est un ordre !'' Commanda Aquarius. Elle disparut ensuite et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite valise, la blonde n'ayant pas bougée de sa position jusqu'à voir la valise posait devant elle. ''Je te déconseille d'ouvrir ma porte pendant une semaine. Je pars en vacance avec mon petit ami.'' Fit la bleue en mettant ses mains sur ses joues et en rougissant un peu en pensant à son rencard. ''Si tu perturbe mon rendez-vous, je te tue. Compris ?'' Fit-elle, plus sérieusement et avec une aura meurtrière l'entourant.

''A… Aye ! Aquarius-sama !'' Répondit la blonde, totalement effrayée. La sirène repartit en poussières étoilées et laissa Lucy seule avec sa valise. ''Aquarius-san est trop effrayante…'' Soupira la blonde. Elle ouvrit la valise, qui ne contenait que des vêtements et une petite bourse, et rangea les vêtements dans l'armoire et sa bourse dans sa poche. La valise ne contenait que des vêtements très simples. Un seul d'entre eux semblait valoir cher. Elle sortit de l'appartement et ferma la porte à clé. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la guilde et y entra, saluant tout le monde au passage, et annonça à Mirajane la rue de l'appartement qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle lui dit ensuite qu'elle allait faire le tour des magasins de la ville, afin de trouver quelques choses d'intéressant pour son appartement, ou une clé stellaire. Elle entra dans la boutique de magie en premier, se disant que, au pire, elle pouvait passer la nuit avec le strict nécessaire.

''Bonjour monsieur.'' Fit-elle en entrant.

''Oh, un client. C'est rare dans cette ville. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?'' Demanda le marchand, tout heureux de voir un client dans sa boutique. ''Je sais ! Vous voulez cet anneau magique !? Elle change de couleur en fonction de votre humeur.''

''Non. En fait, je cherche des clés d'esprits stellaires. En avez-vous ?''

''Des clés stellaires ? C'est rare. Mais vous avez de la chance : une boutique de magie à Harujion a été détruit par un mage de feu qui a arrêté un groupe de marchand d'esclave. Étant donné que la boutique d'Harujion et celle de Magnolia sont affiliées, le propriétaire nous a envoyé son stock, qui contenait une clé d'esprit, mais…'' Déclara-t-il à la blonde, qui l'écoutait tout en regardant les marchandises vendues.

''Ah ! Vous avez la clé du chien blanc ?'' Demanda la blonde, fortement intéressé par la clé.

''Aye. Mais comme j'allais le dire, cette clé n'est pas forte du tout .''

''Ce n'est pas grave. Je cherchais justement cette clé. Combien la vendez-vous ?''

''20 000 Jewels.''

''Hein ? C'est un peu cher… Vous pourriez faire un petit rabais ? S'il vous plaît ?...'' Demanda-t-elle, en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

''Hm… Pour vous, je peux peut-être aller un peu plus bas.'' Fit le marchand, affecté par le regard désespéré de la mage.

''Super !''

''Cela fera 19 000 Jewels, mademoiselle.'' Reprit-il, coupant la joie soudaine de la blonde. ''Non mademoiselle, je ne peux pas aller plus bas.'' Répondit le marchand avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire où faire quoi que ce soit.

''… « Soupir » Très bien… Voila l'argent…'' fit la blonde, déçu par le faible rabais qu'elle eut. Elle parti ensuite de la boutique et se dirigea vers son appartement. Du au fait que le magasin de meuble avait fermé dix minutes plus tôt et qu'elle avait maintenant à peine assez d'argent pour payer de quoi se nourrir pendant une semaine. Elle rentra chez elle et ne fit rien d'autre qu'écrire sur quelques pages. Lorsque la nuit tomba, elle arrêta d'écrire et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, la blonde alla prendre une douche et regarda les blessures de son corps. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle pouvait donc enfin partir faire une mission. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette et avec cette idée joyeuse en tête.

''Cette journée va être magnifique : ma première mission dans la meilleure guilde de Fiore et avec le meilleur appartement de la ville pour me reposer.'' Fit la blonde à elle-même.

''Salut !'' Firent deux personnes qui mangeaient dans sa chambre.

''Oh ! Salut Natsu-san, Happy-san.'' Répondit la blonde, avant de créer un moment de pause et de regarder les deux personnes citées. ''Huh ?... Attendez… QU'EST-CE VOUS FAITES-LÀ ?'' Hurla-t-elle, faisant rencontrer le mur et la tête des deux mages grâce à un coup de pied.

''Mira nous a dit que tu avez trouvé un appartement.'' Répondit Natsu tout en caressant sa joue pour faire passer la douleur.

''Elle vous l'a dit et tu pensais que tu pouvais venir ici comme ça ?'' Commença-t-elle, énervée. ''CONNAIS TU LA PHRASE « GARDER UNE DISTANCE PERMET DE GARDER UNE RELATION AMICALE ?! » CE QUE TU AS FAIT EST UN CRIME ! TU ES AMMORAL'' Hurla-t-elle.

''Ça blesse mes sentiments…'' Répondit le rose.

''JE SUIS CELLE QUI A ÉTÉ BLESSÉE LÀ !...''

''C'est une chouette pièce.'' Déclara Happy tout en grattant le mur.

''NE FAIS PAS TES GRIFFES SUR LE MUR ! BAKA NEKO !'' Hurla la blonde, un peu perdu par la stupidité des deux personnes.

''C'est quoi ça ?'' Demanda Natsu en prenant des feuilles de papier écrit dessus. La blonde commença à paniquer en voyant cela et sauta sur lui pour les lui arracher.

''NE LE LIT PAS !'' Hurla la blonde, tout en gardant fermement les feuilles près d'elle afin de l'empêcher d'y regarder.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je suis curieux.'' Déclara Natsu.

''C'EST RIEN ! AUCUNE IMPORTANCE !... Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.''

''Pas envie. Je suis venu te rendre visite.'' Répondit le rose.

''ÉGOÏSTE !'' Pleura la blonde.

Quelques instants plus tard, la blonde fut habillé et servit le thé aux deux visiteurs.

''Sérieusement Natsu-san, ce n'est pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire que tu viennes chez moi ou pas. Tu seras toujours accueilli ici. Mais n'entre plus comme ça par surprise. De plus, je viens à peine d'emménager, il n'y a donc rien avec lequel vous pouvez jouer ici. Rentre chez toi après avoir bu ton thé.'' Déclara la blonde.

''T'es cruel.'' Fit Natsu.

''Aye !'' Acquiesça Happy.

''Euh… Vous offrir le thé et vous demandez de rentrer chez vous après est cruel ? Il va falloir que je t'apprenne ce qu'est être réellement cruel.'' Déclara Lucy.

''Oh, c'est vrai. Montres moi les gars des clés que tu as.'' Demanda Natsu.

''Non. Je suis une fille cruelle, tu te souviens ? De plus, ça consomme énormément de magie. Et ce ne sont pas des gars des clés, mais des esprits stellaires.'' Répondit la blonde.

''Avec combien d'esprits stellaires as-tu un contrat ?'' Demanda Happy.

''6 unités. Nous comptons les esprits stellaires par unités.'' Répondit la mage des clés. Elle sortit ensuite ses clés et les posa sur la table. ''C'est clés d'argent peuvent être achetés dans un magasin. J'ai actuellement Horlogium-san, l'horloge, Crux-san, la croix du sud et Lyra-san, la lyre.'' Fit-elle en pointant successivement les clés argentées ayant la forme d'une horloge, d'une croix et d'une lyre. ''Et ces clés dorées sont rares et permettant d'ouvrir les portes des constellations du zodiaque. J'ai Taurus-san, le taureau, Aquarius-san, la porteuse d'eau et Cancer-san, le crabe.'' Continua-t-elle tout en montrant respectivement les clés ayant la forme d'un taureau, d'un vase et d'un crabe.

''LE CRABE ?! CRABE !'' Hurlèrent les deux amis.

''Vous vous excitez pour un rien, hein ?'' Demanda la blonde, amusée. ''Oh, vous avez de la chance : j'ai acheté Nicola-san, le Canis Mineur, hier. Et je dois faire un contrat avec. Je vais vous montrez comment un esprit et un mage stellaire font un contrat.''

''CHOUETTE !'' S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

''Ah ! Est-ce que ça implique un pacte de sang ?'' Demanda Happy, un peu blanc et tremblant.

''Ça doit faire mal aux fesses…'' Répondit Natsu.

''Depuis quand ils parlent de fesses, eux ?'' Fit Lucy, totalement désespérée par les deux amis. ''Il n'y pas de pacte de sang ou autre chose. Regarder.'' Elle tendit le bras et commença à réciter une formule. ''Je suis celle qui se connecte à la route vers le monde des esprits stellaires. Toi… Réponds à mon appel et traverse la porte.'' Une serrure commença à se créer dans l'air, surprenant les deux spectateurs. ''Ouvre-toi, porte du Canis Mineur, Nicola !'' Un grand souffle se produisit devant la blonde, avant qu'un petit chien blanc avec un nez en forme de cône jaune et qui tient sur ses deux pattes arrière apparaisse. Ce résultat surprit les deux compagnons, et ils tremblaient un peu, mal à l'aise.

''N… Ne te sens pas trop mal.'' Déclara Natsu à Lucy, tremblant.

''CE N'EST PAS UN ÉCHEC !'' Cria la constellationniste, énerver. Elle observa ensuite le chien blanc. ''Mignon !'' Fit-elle en serrant l'esprit près d'elle.

''Puun !'' Fit l'esprit, tout en serrant la blonde avec ses pattes avant, qui servaient plus de bras.

''Ç… Ça l'est ?'' Demanda la rose.

''La porte de Nicola-san ne consomme pas trop de magie et il est très populaire pour être un esprit de compagnie.'' Déclara lamage des esprits. ''Bien, maintenant le contrat. Je peux t'invoquer le lundi ?'' Demanda la blonde. L'esprit fit non de la tête tout en disant son ''Puun !'' ''Mardi ?'' Cette fois, l'esprit fit oui de la tête.

''Est-ce qu'ils font un plan, là ?'' Demanda Natsu à son compagnon, tandis qu'elle continua d'énumérer les jours de la semaine.

''Aye…'' Répondit le chat bleu.

''OK, contrat terminé.''

''PUUN !'' Fit le chien en sautillant de joie.

''C'est très facile, en fait.'' Déclara Natsu.

''Ça à l'air d'être facile, mais c'est réellement important. Les esprits stellaires regarde un contrat, donc une promesse, avec énormément d'importance. C'est pourquoi je ne briserais jamais une promesse.''

''Je vois…'' Fit Natsu.

''Ah, oui, il faut que je le nomme.'' Fit soudainement la blonde.

''Nicola n'est pas son nom ?'' Demanda Happy.

''C'est un nom générique.'' Répondit la blonde. Elle se mit ensuite à réfléchir, sous le regard interrogateur du chien, et eut son visage qui s'éclaircit en trouvant un nom. ''Viens, Plue-san.'' Déclara-t-elle tout en s'abaissant et en ouvrant ses bras. Le chien couru et sauta dans les bras de la blonde.

''Plue ?'' Demanda le rose.

''N'est-ce pas mignon ? Hein Plue ?''

''Puun !''

''Plue est le Canis Mineur, mais il ne fait pas « woof woof ». C'est bizarre.'' Déclara Happy.

''Puun !'' Répondit Plue.

''T'es un chat et tu ne fais pas « meow meow », toi.'' Rétorqua la blonde.

Plue s'en alla ensuite des bras de Lucy et se mit à faire des signes et à danser pour communiquer avec les trois autres.

''Eux… Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?''

Plue continua de faire ses signes et de danser.

''PLUE C'EST UNE EXCELLENTE IDÉE !'' S'exclama soudainement Natsu.

''IL A COMPRIS ?''

''Esprit stellaire, huh… C'est vrai, le taureau m'a aidé sur la montagne enneigée.'' Déclara le rose.

''C'est vrai. Tu devrais avoir plus de respect envers les esprits stellaires.'' Ajouta la blonde.

''Je ne pensais pas que Lucy viendrais avec nous cette fois-ci, mais à la fin, si Lucy n'avait pas était là, nous aurions été en danger. Et maintenant que j'y pense, t'es bizarre, mais t'es une bonne personne, et fiable.''

« Il vient de dire que j'étais bizarre ? »

''Hm…''

''Qu… Quoi ?'' Demanda la mage des clés.

''Natsu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Demanda Happy.

''OK, j'y ai bien réfléchi, et j'accepte l'idée de Plue ! Faisons une équipe !'' Déclara-t-il tout en souriant et en se retournant vers Lucy.

''Je vois !'' S'exclama Happy.

''Une équipe ?''

''Aye ! Tous les membres de la guilde sont des nakama, mais on forme une équipe avec ceux qu'on parle le plus souvent. Lorsque l'on forme une équipe, les missions durs deviennent beaucoup plus facile.'' Expliqua le chat bleu.

''C'est une bonne idée ! En plus, ça à l'air marrant !''

''OK ! C'EST DÉCIDÉ !'' Cria Natsu de joie.

''Le contrat est fait.''

''AYE SIR !'' Hurla Happy.

« Il dit toute sorte de chose, mais apparemment, j'ai obtenu son respect. » Pensa la blonde.

''ALONS TRAVAILLER ALORS ! TIENS ! VOILÀ UNE MISSION QUE J'AI DÉJÀ CHOISI !'' Hurla Natsu, tout en posant une feuille sur la table.

''Oh ! Tu fais pas les choses à moitié toi.'' Fit la blonde. ''Voyons voir. Shirotsume Town, huh ? Ce n'est pas très loin. HEIN !? On doit aller chercher un livre chez quelqu'un appeler Duc d'Everlue. POUR ÊTRE RÉCOMPENSÉ DE 200 000 JEWELS !?'' S'exclama la blonde, étonnée et joyeuse.

''Ouais. C'est facile, hein ?'' S'exclama Natsu. Soudainement, la mage des esprits fut moins joyeuse.

« _Duc d'Everlue. Attention ! Cet homme est un coureur de jupon, pervers et Hentai. Il engage en ce moment des servantes blondes._ » Lut la blonde, ayant un mauvais pressentiment lui parcourant le corps.

''Hm…'' Elle se retourna vers les deux autres et eut un regard disant « pitié, dites moi que c'est une blague. »

''Et Lucy est blonde.'' Déclara Natsu à Happy.

''Aye. Demandons lui de se déguiser en servante.'' Répondit le chat bleu.

''Vous étiez en train de planifiez ça depuis le début ?… VOUS M'AVEZ PIÉGÉ !'' Hurla la blonde, en larme de s'être fait piéger par les deux compagnons.

''Les mages stellaires ne brise jamais leurs promesses. Très admirable, au fait.'' Fit Natsu, un sourire sur son visage.

''ET C'EST MOI LA PERSONNE CRUELLE ICI ? TU M'AS TROMPÉ ! TRICHEUR !'' Hurla la blonde, énervée.

''Allons-y, Lucy.'' Déclara le rose.

''JE ME VENGERAI, NATSU-SAN ! ET CROIS MOI JE TROUVERAIS UN MOYEN DE ME VENGER !'' Menaça la blonde.

''Maintenant, l'entraînement. Appelle Happy « Maître ».'' Fit Natsu.

''SÛREMENT PAS UN CHAT !'' Hurla-t-elle.

''Allez Lucy, on y va. Je te laisserai choisir le moyen d'y aller !'' Déclara Natsu afin de partir le plus tôt possible. La blonde eut un sourire mauvais en entendant cela.

''C'est vrai ? Tu vas me laisser choisir comment y aller ? D'accord, on y va alors. Mhmhm…'' Fit la blonde, donnant des sueurs froides au rose. Son visage devint ensuite plus sérieux. ''Mais avant, je dois me préparai pour la mission. Et j'aimerais demander quelque chose à Plue-san. En privée.'' Fit-elle, poussant les deux compagnons hors de son appartement. Elle se retourna et s'approcha ensuite vers le chien blanc, qui eut un regard interrogateur, puis elle s'abaissa pour être à sa hauteur tout en s'assurant d'être assez loin de la porte. ''Nicola-san, j'ai un secret que je ne veux cacher à aucun de mes esprits. Mais je ne vais pas te le dire ici, des gens pourraient entendre. Quand tu rentreras dans le monde stellaire, demande à mes autres esprits quel est mon secret. Tu feras briller ta clé après pour que je t'appelle et que tu me dise si tu veux bien de moi comme ton nakama. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, je comprendrai. Je briserai le contrat pour que tu sois libre de nouveau et je tâcherai de te trouver un bon Maître. Compris ?'' Murmura la blonde au chien blanc. Ce dernier sembla très surpris de cette déclaration, mais l'écouta et repartit dans le monde des esprits. La blonde alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et se prépara pour la mission.

Le chien blanc, quant à lui, se retrouva devant les esprits de la blonde, qui le saluèrent et l'accueillirent.

''Nicola, tu es le nouveau esprit de Lucy-san ?'' Demanda Taurus.

''Puun.'' Fit-il, tout en secouant la tête de haut en bas.

''Eh bien bienvenu, petit gars.'' Fit une jeune fille, aux cheveux blonds bouclés et portant un bonnet rose, une longue robe bleue, des chaussures en cuir, des petites ailes blanches dans le dos ainsi qu'une harpe, tout en caressant la tête de l'esprit.

''Au fait, Nicola, est-ce que Lucy-san t'as dit son secret ?'' Demanda le taureau.

''Puun.'' Répondit-il tout en faisant « non » de la tête.

''Il y avait d'autre gens, n'est ce pas ?'' Demanda Aquarius. Le chien fit « oui » de la tête. ''Et je suppose que Lucy veut que l'on te dise son secret.'' Ajouta la sirène, obtenant un second oui. '' « Soupir » À partir de maintenant, on la surveillera les gars. Au moins, on sera quand il faudra révéler le secret de Lucy à ses nouveaux esprits. Et si jamais elle est en danger, comme avec ces deux salops, on pourra intervenir très vite. Je ne supporterai pas de la voir mourir.'' Fit la bleue, attristée et se sentant impuissante par la simple pensée de savoir la blonde morte. Tous acquiescèrent, eux aussi dans cet état par cette pensée.

Pendant ce temps, à la guilde, une fille aux cheveux bleus accompagnait de deux garçons, un avec un chapeau étrange et un autre aux cheveux noirs formant une boucle au dessus de sa tête.

''Hm ? Le job au manoir d'Everlue pour 200 000 Jewels a été pris par quelqu'un ?'' Demanda la fille.

''Aye, Natsu a dit qu'il allait demander à Lucy de la faire avec lui.'' Répondit Mirajane.

'' « Soupir » Je voulais la faire moi aussi…'' Déclara la bleue.

''Levy, c'est peut-être mieux que tu n'y ailles pas.''

''Hm ? Maître ?''

''Le job a été un peu plus turbulent. Je viens d'être en contact avec le client…''

''C'est annulé ?'' Demanda la blanche.

''Non, la récompense a été montée à 2 millions de Jewels… En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.''

''10 FOIS PLUS ? 2MILLIONS DE JEWELS POUR UN LIVRE ?...'' Crièrent les trois mages, surpris par cette annonce, tandis que les autres mages s'étonnèrent de cette somme pour une mission aussi simple.

''Pour… Pourquoi aussi soudainement ?…'' Demanda la barmaid.

''C'est quasi la récompense pour une mission d'assujettissement.'' Fit un mage.

''Qu'est-ce… Qui se passe ?…'' Demanda un autre, incertain de ses mots.

''Merde, j'ai raté un excellent job.'' Fit un autre.

''Ça devient intéressant.'' Fit Gray à lui-même.

Dans le même temps, sur la route entre Shirotsume Town et Magnolia, les trois mages étaient partis effectuer la mission, et la blonde fut heureuse de son choix pour le moyen de transport.

''Alors, comment vous sentez-vous dans votre carrosse, Maître ?'' Demanda-t-elle, sarcastiquement et un large sourire de voir l'état du rose.

''Je peux déjà voir une servante de l'au-delà.'' Répondit Natsu, en sueur.

''C'est moi qui joue le Maître !'' S'exclama Happy.

''LA FERME, BAKA NEKO ! Et toi Natsu-san, la prochaine fois, t'y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me piéger de la sorte, d'accord ? Sinon, je serais encore plus cruelle.'' Fit la blonde, un sourire victorieux de sa punition. ''Sinon, repose-toi Natsu-san, ça devrait t'aider à faire passer ton mal.'' Fit-elle, un visage compatissant. ''Maintenant que j'y pense, ce job est un peu facile, non ?''

''Huh ? Tu as l'air plus intéressé soudainement. Vu que tu ne voulais pas au départ.''

''Bien sur. C'est mon premier job après tout. Je ferais de mon mieux. Par contre, j'ai le sentiment que ce sera plus difficile qu'à première vue. Même si la seule chose que je dois faire c'est m'infiltré dans le manoir et prendre un livre.'' Déclara la blonde.

''Aye. Du manoir du vieux gros pervers.'' Répondit Happy.

''Ouais, le vieux gros pervers. Mais je ne pense pas que la sécurité sera faible. En général, les personnes riches engagent plusieurs personnes fortes pour garder les objets qu'ils ont.'' Déclara la blonde.

''Oh, c'est vrai que tu viens d'une famille riche. Tu es habituée aux manoirs gardés.'' Remarqua Happy.

''Aye. Mais bon, parlons de la récompense. Vu que dans ce job, vous deux vous ne faites rien, on va séparer la récompense en 8:1:1.''

''Oh, t'es OK avec 1 ?'' Demanda Happy.

''JE PRENDS LES 8 !''

''A… Attends une minute… N… Nous… Avons… Des trucs à faire, nous… Aussi.'' Intervint Natsu, avec des difficultés.

''Comme quoi ?''

''On te sauvera quand tu te seras faite capturer.''

''Je ne commettrez pas cette erreur.''

''Souviens-toi de la leçon de pêche : beaucoup d'appâts seront gâchés.'' Expliqua Happy.

''JE NE SUIS QU'UN APPÂT ?!''

Après une demi-heure de voyage, les mages arrivèrent enfin à Shirotsume Town, auquel un soleil radieux les accueillait. La ville était tranquille et semblait avoir que très peu de problème.

''Nous y sommes.'' Fit la blonde.

''C'est la dernière fois que je prends une carriole.'' S'exclama le rose.

''Tu dis tout le temps ça.'' Répondit Happy.

''Bref, j'ai faim. Allons manger.'' Déclara Natsu.

''Pourquoi pas l'hôtel ? On pourra y déposer nos affaires.'' Proposa le chat.

''Je n'ai pas très faim. Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ton feu, Natsu-san ?''

''Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu mange ton « Plue » ou ton « Taureau » ?''

''POURQUOI JE FERAIS ÇA ?''

''Eh bien c'est la même chose.''

''Ah bon ? Donc tu ne peux pas manger ton feu ? « Soupir » Tant pis.'' La blonde sortit une petite bourse et donna la moitié du contenu aux deux amis. ''Tiens, tu pourras payer le restaurant et l'hôtel. Moi, je vais visiter la ville un petit moment. Bon repas.'' Déclara-t-elle, tout en se retournant.

''Pourquoi elle fait ça ? C'est plus amusant de manger tous ensemble.'' Déclara Natsu.

''Aye.'' Acquiesça Happy.

Ils firent cependant ce que la blonde leur dit de faire, et trouvèrent un hôtel avec un restaurant, où ils mirent leurs affaires. Ils prirent ensuite une table et commandèrent plusieurs assiettes.

''On va garder les trucs gras pour Lucy.'' Fit Natsu.

''Elle à l'air d'aimer les trucs gras.'' Ajouta happy.

''Oh ! Celui-là à l'air très gras.'' Remarqua Natsu en tenant un morceau de viande.

''Depuis quand j'aime les trucs gras ?'' Demanda la concernée.

''Oh ! Lu… Cy ?'' Fit Natsu, surpris de l'apparence de la blonde. Cette dernière portait en effet une tenue de soubrette.

''De quoi j'ai l'air ?'' Demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire. Les deux autres restèrent bouche bée devant son apparence. ''Comment est votre repas, monsieur ? Si vous continuez de manger, prenez votre temps s'il vous plaît.'' Joua la blonde, un sourire au visage, tandis que les deux commencèrent à pâlir.

''Oh non ! Je plaisantais, mais elle a pris l'idée de la servante sérieusement !'' Déclara Happy à Natsu, pâle et très peu discret malgré le fait qu'il est mis une patte pour cacher sa voix de la blonde.

''On ne peu plus réellement dire que c'était une blague, maintenant. Faisons comme si c'était vrai.'' Répondit Natsu, dans le même état que le chat et faisant la même chose que lui.

''JE VOUS AI ENTENDUS !'' Hurla la blonde, surprise qu'ils disent cela.

Ils sortirent ensuite du restaurant et se dirigèrent vers une grande résidence.

''C'est un beau manoir. C'est celui du Duc d'Everlue ?'' Demanda la blonde.

''Non, c'est celui du client.'' Répondit Happy.

''C'est vrai. Quelqu'un qui paye 200 000 Jewels juste pour un livre doit être riche.'' Remarqua la blonde, tandis que Natsu toqua à la porte.

''Puis-je avoir votre nom, s'il vous plaît ?'' Demanda une voix derrière la porte.

''Nous venons de la guilde de Fairy…'' Répondit Natsu, avant d'être coupé.

''CHUT ! SOYEZ SILENCIEUX S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !'' S'affola la voix. ''Excusez moi, mais pourriez vous entrez par la porte de derrière s'il vous plaît ?'' Demanda-t-elle, surprenant un peu les trois mages. Ils s'exécutèrent et entrèrent par la porte de de derrière, et furent accueillis par un palace avec des objets très luxueux.

''Je suis terriblement désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je suis le client, Kaby Melon. Et voici ma femme.'' Dit-il, tout en pointant sa femme qui amenés des tasses de thé. Ils portaient tous les deux des tenues assez chics, preuves qu'ils étaient aisés.

''Votre nom à l'air délicieux.'' Se moqua Natsu en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

''Melon !'' S'exclama Happy.

''Hé ! C'est malpoli de dire ça !'' Gronda Lucy.

''Ahahah ! Les gens me disent souvent ça.'' S'amusa le client.

« Melon… Le nom de cette ville… Je les ai déjà entendus quelque part… » Pensa la mage des clés.

''Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un mage de la fameuse guilde de Fairy Tail accepterait le job.'' S'exclama Kaby.

''Vraiment ? Je me demandais pourquoi un aussi bon job était toujours valable.'' Répondit Natsu.

« N'importe qui aurait été sur ses gardes, car la récompense ne s'accordent pas au job. » Répondit la blonde mentalement.

''Et vous êtes jeune, aussi. Vous devez être de fameux mage.'' Remarqua Kaby.

''Natsu est aussi appelé Salamander.'' Répondit Happy.

''Oh. J'ai entendu parler de ce surnom.'' Fit le client, avant de se retourner vers la blonde. ''Et vous êtes ?''

''JE SUIS AUSSI UNE MAGE DE FAIRY TAIL !'' Répondit-elle. Le client resta un moment à l'observer, un sourire au visage.

''Est-ce que cette tenue est un hobby ou quelque chose du genre ? Attendez, je n'ai rien contre, mais…''

'' « Soupir » Dire que c'est pour m'infiltrer chez le vieux pervers… J'ai envie de rentrer.'' Se plaint la blonde, des larmes aux yeux, tandis que ses deux autres compagnons se moquèrent d'elle.

''Bon, parlons de la mission.'' Fit Kaby.

''Très bien.'' Répondit Natsu, devenant plus sérieux.

''Aye !'' Ajouta Happy. La blonde pris un air plus sérieux elle aussi.

''Je ne vous demanderez de faire qu'une seule chose : le seul et unique exemplaire de « Day Break » que le Duc d'Everlue a en sa possession, brûlez le s'il vous plaît.'' Demanda Kaby, surprenant le trio.

''Donc, on ne doit pas le voler ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer de feu, arquant un sourcil.

''Techniquement, je vous demande de brûler un livre en possession de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est donc la même chose que le voler.''

''C'est surprenant. Je pensais que vous nous demanderiez de vous rendre le livre qu'il vous a pris.'' Commenta la constellationniste.

''Le brûler, hein ? Pourquoi ne pas juste brûler le manoir aussi ?'' S'exclama le rose, tout en rigolant de sa bêtise.

''Aye. Ce serait plus facile.'' Ajouta Happy.

''NON ! ON VOUS ENVERRAIT EN PRISON !'' Hurla la blonde. ''Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ce livre ?'' Demanda-t-elle tout en se retournant vers le client.

''On s'en fout. On va avoir 200 000 Jewels !'' Répondit le mage de feu.

''Non, je paye 2 millions. Les honoraires sont de 2 millions de Jewels.'' Répondit Kaby. Le rose et le chat bleu eurent les yeux qui sortirent de la tête, tandis que la blonde resta impassible.

''DEUX !...'' Commença Happy.

''MILLIONS !?'' Finissa Natsu. ''C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?'' Hurla-t-il.

''Eh bien… Vous n'étiez pas au courant à propos de l'augmentation ?'' Demanda Kaby.

''2 MILLIONS ? RETENONS ! SI ON DIVISE PAR TROIS… AAHH JE NE PEUX MÊME PAS LE CALCULER !'' Hurla le rose.

''C'est facile. Je prends 1 million. Natsu prends 1 million. Et Lucy prends le reste.'' Répondit Happy.

''OUAH ! T'ES INTELLIGENT !'' Hurla le rose.

''IL NE VA RIEN RESTER POUR MOI !'' S'énerva la blonde.

''Eh bien, eh bien… Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît.'' Demanda le client, surpris de leurs réactions.

''Pourquoi cette augmentation si soudaine ?'' Demanda la mage des clés, totalement insensible au fait d'obtenir 2 millions.

''Ce livre doit vraiment être détruit. Je ne peux pas pardonner son existence.'' Répondit Kaby, baissant la tête au sol. Cela surpris la blonde.

''OOOOOOOOOHHHHH !'' Fit Natsu, en train de s'enflammer (littéralement…). ''ALLONS-Y LUCY ! JE M'ENFLAMME AVEC PASSION !'' Hurla-t-il, tout en emmenant la constellationniste.

''HÉ !'' « Il ne peut pardonner son existence ? Ce livre lui a causé beaucoup de malheur ? » Pensa-t-elle, tout en regardant derrière elle.

''2 MILLIONS !'' Hurla le dragon slayer en sortant.

''Chéri, es-tu sur que l'on peut faire confiance à ces enfants pour un tel job ?'' Demanda la femme de Kaby à son mari, n'obtenant aucune réponse. ''L'autre guilde à échouer à la mission la semaine dernière. Et du point de vue du Duc, ce n'était qu'une tentative de vol échouer. Il n'y a pas de doute que la sécurité a été rehaussée. Entrer dans le manoir ne sera que plus dur.''

''Je sais… Je sais cela, mais… Je veux juste… Effacer ce livre de ce monde.'' Répondit-il, se tenant la tête tout en tremblant.

Le trio de mage, quant à eux, était arrivé devant le manoir du Duc d'Everlue. Enfin, seul la blonde était postée devant. Les deux autres se cachait dans un buisson pas très loin.

''Excusez-moi. Je viens pour la place de servante blonde.'' Fit-elle, la voix la plus douce possible. ''Excusez-mooooiiii. Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici ?'' Demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix. « Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est devenir l'une des servantes du Duc et brûler le livre. Ensuite, on obtiendra les 2 millions… La somme originelle me suffit amplement. » Pensa-t-elle. Au loin, les deux autres regardèrent Lucy avec attention, tout en étant cachés.

''Fais de ton mieux, Lucy.'' ''Bonne chance.'' Firent-ils pour l'encourager. Soudainement, le sol près de la blonde se mit à avoir une bosse et une gorille en soubrette sorti du sol, surprenant la mage des clés.

''Poste de bonne ?'' Fit la gorille.

''Aye.'' Répondit la mage stellaire, essayant de garder son calme dut à l'apparition soudaine de la soubrette et de son apparence.

''Il y a une fille qui est venu pour le poste de bonne, mon Maître.'' Fit la soubrette en se retournant vers le trou. Un bruit s'y fit ensuite entendre, avant qu'un petit homme potelet, dont les moustaches sortaient du nez et qui portait une tenue assez chic, en sorte.

''Boyoyoyooo ! Vous m'avez appelé ?'' Fit-il.

« Il à l'air plus terrifiant que sur la photo. » Pensa la blonde, tremblante intérieurement. Elle fit cependant un visage d'ange afin d'avoir des chances d'être prise.

''Laissez-moi voir…'' Fit le Duc, tout en regardant la blonde.

''Enchantée de vous connaître.'' Répondit-elle, essayant de calmer ses tremblements. « Il me donne vraiment la chair de poule. Allez Lucy, t'as déjà rencontré pire que ça ! » S'encouragea-t-elle.

''Rejetée. Rentrez chez vous, mocheté.'' Fit le Duc tout en tournant les talons et en lui disant de partir avec sa main, ce sur le choc de la blonde.

''M… Mo…'' Elle ne put finir sa phrase que la gorille la souleva par le derrière de sa tenue.

''C'est ça. Rentrez chez vous, mocheté.'' Fit la gorille.

''Eh. Atten…''

''Pour quelqu'un d'aussi bien que moi, seul les jolies filles peuvent travailler pour moi. Boyoyoyo.'' Fit le Duc, tandis que quatre autres soubrettes, toutes plus difformes les unes que les autres, sortir de quatre trous différents.

''Ahah, mon Maître.'' ''Vous nous flattez.'' ''Huhum.'' ''Rentrez chez vous, mocheté.'' Firent les quatre bonnes.

« C'EST QUOI CE GOÛT EN MATIÈRE DE BEAUTÉ ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS MOCHE ! » Hurla-t-elle intérieurement. Elle repartit donc du manoir et remis son ancienne tenue, avant de s'asseoir contre un arbre, sa tête posée entre ces deux genoux, ses bras les entourant.

''T'es inutile !'' Fit le rose.

''C'EST PAS ÇA ! C'EST JUSTE QUE SON GOÛT EN MATIÈRE DE BEAUTÉ EST RETARDÉ ! ET TU AS VU LA GORILLE AUSSI, NON ? ELLE EST EFRAYANTE !'' Hurla-t-elle, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

''Une excuse.'' Fit Happy.

''AAAHHH ! C'EST VEXANT !''

''Bien, changement de plan. Opération T !'' Fit Natsu, tout en entrechoquant son poing avec la paume de sa main.

''TOTSUGEKI ! (Charge !)'' Ajouta Happy.

''CE PERVERS VA VOIR CE QU'IL VA VOIR…'' Fit la mage des clés, énerver, avant de se calmer et de se retourner vers ses deux compagnons. ''Au fait, depuis quand ça c'est une opération ?''

Dans le même temps, le Duc faisait un récapitulatif de ce qu'il avait vu auprès de deux autres personnes.

''Des mages sont encore venus, en dépit de la précédente échec. Et cette marque, c'était Fairy Tail cette fois, nan ?'' Fit l'un des deux hommes.

''Elle a été assez idiote pour ne pas la cacher, mais j'aurais aimé qu'ils envoient quelqu'un de plus belle.'' Commenta le Duc, prenant une bouffée de son cigare XXL. ''Bon. Comment vais-je tuer ces mages ? Boyoyoyoyoyoyo !''


End file.
